Conociendo a Astrid Callas
by SandrytaTNT
Summary: tt


undefined

Disclaimer:Los Personajes de Xena, Gabrielle, pertenecen a Renaissanse Pictures, la historia y el resto de los personajes fueron creados por nosotros. Prohibido el uso parcial o total de esta historia sin el debido permiso de la autora. Si usted es menor de 18 años o si el subtexto no es de su agrado, por su salud mental no continué.

Nota:Este Fanfic fue realizado con mucho esfuerzo por The Sorceress y Eugenia, así que todas las críticas son bienvenidas , , esperamos que escriban pues para nosotras es muy importante saber sus opiniones.

CONOCIENDO A ASTRID CALLAS

Autoras: Eugenia The Sorceress

Melanie Cartright esperaba impaciente en el despacho de su jefa, era el tipo de persona que odiaba la impuntualidad, para ella su tiempo era muy importante, sobre todo porque le encantaba su trabajo, periodista, era de las mejores y lo que tenía muy claro es que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Minutos después la puerta se abrió dando paso a su impuntual jefa.

J: Puntual como siempre --pasó por su lado sentándose en su silla--

M: No se puede decir lo mismo de ti --ojos verdes la miraban fijamente--

J: Soy tu jefa, mínimo podré hacer esperar a mis trabajadores --dijo con una sonrisa--

M: No soy un trabajador cualquiera --le devolvió la sonrisa-- ¿Bueno, de que querías hablarme?

J: Quiero que me traigas un buen reportaje, algo distinto, que llame la atención de la gente.

M: Mis reportajes siempre llaman la atención a la gente.

J: Supérate, se que puedes hacerlo, no me decepciones.

M: Tranquila, algo encontraré --se levantó de la silla--

J: Empieza con él ya, lo quiero lo antes posible.

M: Si jefa... --con tono de resignación y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta--

J: Y no te metas en líos... --tras una última mirada la rubia salió del despacho.

Por otro lado una motocicleta amarilla surcaba el viento por las calles de New York, se trataba de Astrid una joven Dj que a falta de ánimos para estudiar se dedicó a "la música", lo cierto era que no tenía necesidad de una carrera ya que su familia era mas que millonaria, ser parte de una griega familia adinerada no era nada fácil y mucho menos cuando se es tan rebelde y obstinada.

Sharon y Melanie comían en un restaurante, el ambiente era tranquilo y agradable...

S: Hace una semana que llevo pidiéndote un rato para comer juntas --le reclamó--

M: Lo siento, ya sabes como es mi trabajo --cogió su copa de vino y lo saboreó--

S: ¿Ya te han ascendido?

M: No, pero tengo la esperanza de que lo harán pronto, tengo que hacer un nuevo reportaje, tiene que ser una bomba --sacó un paquete de tabaco y extrajo un cigarro-- no tengo ni idea de que hacerlo.

S: Un nuevo reto... con lo que a ti te gustan --sonrío--

M: Si, pero eso no deja de complicarme la vida --le prendió fuego al cigarro dejando que el humo entrara en sus pulmones-- ¿Qué puede llamar la atención de la gente?

S: En la época que estamos creo que ya no hay nada, bueno, aún hay gente que se escandaliza por los homosexuales --cogió comida de su plato y la saboreó--

M: Eso esta muy visto...

S: No te creas, hace unos meses me enteré de que abrieron un bar, creo recordar que se llamaba CB, es de lesbianas y por lo que me han contado tiene mucho éxito...

M: ¿En serio? --dijo sorprendida-- ¿Y dónde dices que esta? --una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Melanie, al fin y al cabo, quedar con su hermana para comer había sido productivo--

Tras lo que a Astrid le pareció un largo viaje finalmente llegó a CB, estacionó la motocicleta y a toda prisa descendió de ella, se quitó el casco y caminó a la entrada. Al entrar...

R: ¡Finalmente has decidido llegar! ¡Bravo! --comentó irónica--

A: Deja de fastidiar Rubi, no es aun mi horario de entrada --respondió luciendo la mas cínica de las sonrisas--

R: Sabes muy bien por qué te pedí que vinieras.

A: Es una falacia que el simple hecho de que esté aquí fumando haga que aumenta tu clientela --sentándose detrás de la barra y sirviéndose ella misma un vodka martini--

El anochecer daba paso a la vida nocturna, un cigarro casi terminado caía al suelo, siendo pisado por una bota de cuero negra, unos ajustados vaqueros, una camisa blanca con un generoso escote y un chaleco de cuero negro igual de ajustado era lo que había decidido Melanie para ponerse para ir al bar, estaba frente a él, se iba a disponer a entrar, observó un rato desde fuera y pudo ver que había mucho movimiento, sin más decidió entrar.

Astrid y Rubi discutían sobre la hora a la que la Dj debía empezar su show, finalmente Astrid ganó la discusión y se decidió que dentro de veinte minutos cuando la Dj disfrutara de otro trago y se cambiara de ropa haría lo suyo.

Cuando ya habían acabado esos veinte minutos Astrid estaba lista, lucía unos ajustados jeans, sus botas de la suerte un diminuto sostén azul y encima una sudadera sin mangas que por cierto no estaba cerrada y dejaba a la vista su abdomen.

La música estaba a todo volumen, las mujeres bailaban sin parar, Melanie pasaba entre la multitud ante la atenta mirada de todas las mujeres, consiguió llegar hasta la barra, allí se pidió una copa y miro atentamente el ambiente, bebió una considerable cantidad, en ese instante fue interrumpida por una mujer...

L: Estoy segura de que es la primera vez que estas aquí... --su voz era muy sensual, se puso al lado de ella--

M: ¿Tanto se me nota? --sonrió tratando de ser agradable--

L: No es que se te note, es que estoy segura de que te recordaría... --acarició su barbilla ligeramente--

M: No soy fácil de olvidar... --con su mano apartó la agente manteniendo la distancia, sonrisas se posaron en ambos labios--

La música estaba a todo lo que daba cuando de pronto hubo un cambio de luces, el volumen bajó y todas voltearon hacia el escenario, empezaron a aplaudir y en ese instante Astrid, la Dj de los ojos de hielo apareció, lucía bastante sensual, aun con la ropa mas sencilla, saludó al público con un ondeo de mano y empezó su trabajo, sus mezclas eran tan rápidas y buenas que conseguía encender a la audiencia.

M: ¿Quién es ella? --preguntó la rubia sin quitarle ojo-- parece muy popular.

L: ¿Ella? --rió-- es lo mejor que te pueda pasar en la vida, no hay mujer que se le resista...

M: No será para tanto... --bebió de su copa--

L: Te puedo asegurar que en este club no ha habido mujer que no haya estado con ella, ¿Por qué crees que la adoran?, todas la desean, incluso yo, pero ella no se queda con ninguna.

M: Que interesante... --sonrío sabiendo que tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba--

L: Tu eres nueva, acércate a ella si quieres pasar la mejor noche de tu vida... pero después olvídala, es lo que ella hará contigo... --la mujer cogió una cosa y se alejó de Melanie--

Astrid estaba atenta a la música, aunque de vez en cuando miraba al público, cerca de la barra vio a alguien, una de sus ex quien precisamente platicaba con una desconocida, volvió su vista a la tornamesa y continuó con su trabajo. Luego de una hora Astrid decidió descansar, definitivamente necesitaba un tabaco y un gran trago, de paso se tomaría el tiempo para saludar a su ex y conocer al nuevo miembro.

Melanie cogió un cigarro, se lo colocó en los labios y buscó el mechero, cuando dio con él trató de encender el cigarro, pero el mechero no funcionaba...

M: Maldita sea... --insistió en encenderlo sin éxito--

A: No es para tanto --comentó sonriente ofreciéndole fuego--

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en aquella chica, a pesar de la oscuridad del sitio pudo ver unos ojos azules impresionantes. Se acercó y prendió su cigarro.

M: Gracias --dijo con una leve sonrisa--

A: De nada --prendió su cigarrillo-- no te había visto antes por aquí ¿Eres... "nueva"? --hizo comillas aéreas y aspiró de su cigarro--

M: Si, es la primera vez que vengo... --aspiró de su cigarro también-- tu por el contrario... eres muy querida por lo que he podido ver.

A: ¿Yo? --se señaló a si misma a fingió inocencia-- no se a que te refieres --miró hacia otro lado y saludó a una mujer que le sonreía--

M: ¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí? --preguntó sonriente, estaba segura de que esa chica era mas joven que ella--

A: Mis padres no saben muchas cosas de mi --respondió con cierta indiferencia-- ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Tu chica sabe que estás aquí?

M: No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie, soy libre... --dijo muy sonriente, se giró un segundo para pedir otra cosa--

A: ¿Si? Suena un poco solitario... --finalmente aquella mujer que saludaba a lo lejos llegó hasta ellas, se acercó a Astrid y le dio un apasionado beso, entonces...-- Jess estaba por alcanzarte.

J: ¿En serio?

A: Claro que si, solo que me entretuve un rato ¿Quieres bailar? --sonreía--

J: Contigo siempre --la jaló a la pista y...--

A: Hasta luego... --apenas alcanzó a decirle a la rubia--

Melanie alzó su copa como gesto de despedida, aquella mujer era muy interesante, estaba segura que de aquí podría sacar buena tajada, en principio solo tenia que hablar con todas aquellas mujeres con las que había estado Astrid y eran muchas... desde la barra observó a la morena, iba a quedarse un rato más mientras tomaba nota mental.

Astrid se divertía con Jess, llevaban una semana de "feliz noviazgo" y ninguna sabía cuanto tiempo duraría el amor, ambas bailaban al ritmo de la música y entre ratos simplemente se dedicaban a besarse.

Melanie no había quitado ojo a la morena y a su acompañante, le había llamado mucho la atención, como una chica tan joven pudiera ser tan... deseada. El estudio de Malenie fue interrumpido varias veces por diversas propuestas, gracias a ello pudo sacar un poco más de información.

Cuando todo se hizo demasiado monótono para Astrid tomó la mano de Jess y la arrastró a la salida, no deseaba pasar ni un segundo mas ahí en definitiva necesitaba cierta atmósfera para estar con Jess y ésta no era la correcta así que saldría en busca de una mejor, ambas subieron a la motocicleta de la joven Dj y desaparecieron no sin antes derrapar llantas en el asfalto.

Melanie estuvo una hora mas consiguiendo toda la información posible, que no fue poca, cada vez le interesaba más y en definitiva este sería su nuevo reportaje, iba a llevarle tiempo, pero como era costumbre, conseguiría lo que quisiera. Era muy tarde cuando salió del bar, fue hacia su coche pensando que mañana tendría que volver.

A la mañana siguiente Astrid despertaba en los brazos de una mujer cinco años mayor que ella, salía sigilosamente de la cama para internarse en el baño, silenciosamente se vio frente al espejo y descubrió un gran chupetón en su hombro izquierdo, se sonrió a si misma y...

A: Amiga no se que es lo tienes pero le gustas a la mujeres... --se miró a detalle y...-- pero si es que eres una mujer de lo mas común, ni siquiera eres rubia... --se decía a si misma sin dejar de mirarse al espejo--

Entre papeles se encontraba la rubia, buscaba información del bar, cuando lo abrieron, quien era el dueño y demás... quería hacer un gran reportaje, su teléfono comenzó a sonar de repente...

M: ¿Si?

S: Un pajarito me ha contado que ayer te vieron por un bar de lesbianas --no podía evitar reírse-- ¿Tan mal te va con los hombres?--

M: Muy graciosa --sonrío irónica-- es para mi reportaje, esta noche iré de nuevo, hay cosas muy interesantes.

S: Eso no lo dudo, cuando quieras que te acompañe a orgullo gay, solo dímelo --rió a carcajada--

M: No hace falta que disimules conmigo, se que estas mas sola que la una y tu decepción por los hombres cada día es mayor --la conversación siguió unos minutos mas, después siguió con lo que estaba haciendo mientras pensaba que se iba a poner esa noche.

Mientras tanto Astrid volvía a casa, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa algo de dinero y al menos saludar a su madre, al llegar se encontró la no tan grata sorpresa de que su padre había decidido descansar, por suerte se encontraba tomando el sol en la piscina al lado de su madre, la chica sonrió al menos esta mañana no discutirían, subió velozmente a su habitación y se dio un buen baño.

Ya era de noche de nuevo cuando Melanie acababa de entrar al bar, alguna cara conocida de ayer, mismo tipo de música y mismo ambiente, consiguió ver una mesa libre, fue hasta ella y se sentó, allí esperaba ver a la protagonista de su reportaje.

Astrid llegaba al bar, como de costumbre tomó asiento frente a la barra y ordenó un vodka martini, la tomó desprevenida un jalón por el hombro que le daba Miranda la ex pareja de Jess, la hizo quedar frente a ella y...

A: ¡Ey! ¿No podías ser menos tosca? --cuestionó levemente ofendida--

Mi: Desgraciada --intentó darle una bofetada que Astrid detuvo con una sola mano--

A: Tranquila, con esto me gano la vida --se señaló el rostro--

Mi: ¡Suéltame perra!

A: Tranquilízate --sonreía divertida-- Jess ya no te quiere ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Mi: ¡Infeliz! --ahora si tiró el golpe y atinó--

Astrid aguantó el golpe, volteó hacia la barra y...

A: Será mejor que llames a seguridad --dijo tranquilamente para después caerle a puñetazos a la otra mujer--

Melanie no dudó un momento en sacar su cámara de fotos y comenzar a sacar lo que serían las pruebas para su reportaje, todo el bar estaba pendiente de la pelea, eso le dio total libertad.

Luego de estrellar a Miranda contra la mesa Astrid ganó, la otra mujer no era buena para las peleas y no es que ella lo fuera pero después de que alguien le tocaba el rostro Astrid solía enfurecerse. Miranda quedó tirada en el piso, en ese instante la Dj comenzó a sacudirse la ropa y a reacomodar algunos de los mechones de cabello que le caían en el rostro, después miró a la audiencia y como campeona pidió aplausos.

La rubia guardó su cámara de fotos y se levantó para ir a la barra y pedir un copa, pasó justo por al lado de Astrid que estaba siendo vitoreada por todas las presentes.

La Dj tenía un par de aruñones en el rostro y un buen golpe en la barbilla, se sacudió la camisa y...

A: Te dije que llamaras a seguridad --le dijo a la chica de la barra, sonrió y tomó su antiguo lugar--

Miranda se levantó del suelo como pudo, aunque no se tenía muy bien en equilibrio, chocó contra Melanie dándole un buen empujón...

Mi: ¡Maldita estúpida, ten cuidado! --las heridas y su pelo revuelto la hacían parecer una vagabunda--

M: ¡Que te peines! --dijo la rubia tirándole el contenido de la copa en su cara--

Astrid al mirar la escena no soportó la risa y terminó escupiendo el vodka para poder reír a gusto, esa si que era una mala noche para Miranda.

Melanie había tenido bastante por esa noche, la gente había vuelto a lo suyo y ella decidió que era hora de irse a casa, cogió sus cosas y se abrió paso entre la multitud.

Astrid se quedó un poco mas, aun no había realizado su show y por mucho que deseara irse no podía hacerlo. Esperó hasta su presentación y veinte minutos después se retiró, necesitaba dormir bien al menos un día a la semana o acabaría en terapia intensiva.

Melanie se encontraba subiendo en el ascensor camino a la oficina de su hermana, era abogada, habían quedado para hablar de algunas cosas, cuando la puerta se abrió fue hasta su secretaría...

M: Hola Tina, vengo a ver a mi hermana --sonrió--

T: Me dijo que esperaras un momento, esta con un cliente, acabará enseguida --dijo amablemente la señora--

M: Claro, no hay problema --fue hacía uno de los asientos y espero allí--

La puerta de la oficina de Sharon se abrió dejando paso a una alta y bella morena ojiazul, se trataba de Astrid, quien enseguida reconoció a la chica que esperaba sentada en el sofá, se acercó a ella y...

A: Hola ¿Tu también necesitas un abogado? --sonreía mientras se buscaba un cigarrillo en los bolsillos de los jeans--

Melanie se sorprendió al verla...

M: No, por suerte tengo una en la familia --señaló con la vista el interior del despacho-- soy chica buena, no me hace falta... por el momento... --sacó el mechero siendo ella esta vez la que le prendiera el cigarro--

A: Con ese comentario ¿Me quieres dar a entender que yo soy una mala chica? --rió y acercó su cigarrillo para encenderlo--

M: No pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho --le sonrió abiertamente-- de todos modos... de no ser así no estarías aquí, ¿Verdad?

A: Soy inocente pero debo admitir que es mala idea provocarme... --suspiró-- pobre Miranda.

M: Debes de estar en problemas para contratar a mi hermana.

A: Lo estoy --sonrió ampliamente-- probablemente no debí darle contra la mesa --aspiró de su cigarrillo y dejó a la nicotina invadir sus pulmones--

M: Entre otras muchas cosas... --aquella chica tenía algo, le costaba dejar de mirarla-- será mejor que no te metas en líos, por lo que vi ayer esa tía no se anda con juegos --sacó uno de sus cigarros y lo encendió--

A: No meterme en líos... --pensó un segundo y...-- ¿Eso significa dejar que ella barra conmigo el piso? De no haber metido las manos hoy estaría en el hospital... --sonrió-- la culpa de todo la tiene Jess --afirmó a la vez que dejaba la colilla del cigarro en un cenicero--

M: Deberías saber que esta muy mal echar la culpa a los demás --aspiró de su cigarrillo, en ese momento apareció Sharon--

S: Hermanita llevo un rato esperándote --se quedó mirando a ambas mujeres-- No sabía que se conocieran.

M: No exactamente...

A: No te preocupes abogada, respeto a tu hermana --dijo sonriente y con un ademán se despidió de ambas--

Sharon y Melanie entraron en el despacho y se sentaron cada una en su asiento.

S: ¿De qué conoces a Astrid?

M: Del bar de lesbianas, es la más popular allí.

S: Se ha metido en un buen lío...

M: Lo se, estuve presente, ella es mi nuevo proyecto, el reportaje es sobre ella y ahora que lo pienso, me vendrá bien la información que tengas de ella --sonreía ampliamente--

S: Darte información de mi cliente es ilegal.

M: Vamos, la necesito para mi proyecto, después de esto puede que me asciendan.

S: Melanie... Vigila a quien pisas al subir porque te lo encontraras al bajar --La rubia miró atentamente a su hermana mayor sabiendo que aquello que le había dicho era muy cierto--

Astrid emprendió el camino no tenía mucho que hacer las mañanas le parecían largas y de lo mas aburridas, por eso es que prefería la noche, pensaba en volver a casa pero eso obviamente era un grave error, quiso llamar a Jess pero a esa hora seguro que estaba ocupada ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada excepto mezclar música y fumarse un buen tabaco acompañado de un delicioso vodka.

Melanie se encontraba en casa, esa noche no iría al bar, tenía suficiente información como para empezar su reportaje, estaba muy sorprendida con ella, era de una familia bien adinerada, por lo que pudo ver siempre había sido una chica muy liberal, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y lo único que hacía era pinchar música.

M: Esto solo es el principio... ¿Qué mas escondes Astrid?... --se preguntó en voz alta--

Astrid... estaba concentrada en lo suyo, la música, le fascinaba ver como la audiencia bailaba al ritmo que ella marcaba, unos jeans rotos y un sostén verde limón que apenas cubría con una chaqueta de cuero eran sus prendas ésta noche, Rubi estaba feliz, desde que la ojiazul había empezado su trabajo ahí la clientela era mayor, no había duda esa chica tenía lo suyo.

La siguiente noche dio paso a una decidida Melanie, esa noche iría por su objetivo, que no era otro mas que Astrid, caminó entre la multitud directa a la barra, desde allí miró buscándola y dio con ella, estaba al lado de la mesa donde solía pinchar hablando con una chica, tomó dos copas y fue hacia ella.

La morena estaba distraída platicando con Ann, Jess no había podido asistir por cenar con sus padres y Ann aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Astrid, la ojiazul solo fingía prestar atención, lo cierto es que Ann no era su tipo.

M: ¿Me aceptarías una copa? --La rubia llevaba un sostén de cuero con unos pantalones a juego, su bien formado abdomen estaba a la vista de todos, al igual que sus hombros, aquella noche estaba mas provocativa que ninguna otra--

A: Con gusto --sonrió y tomó la copa que la rubia le ofrecía-- ¿Me recuerdas tu nombre por favor?

M: Creo que nunca me presenté, Melanie --extendió su mano--

A: Melanie, como la chica que escribe para "Nowadays" --estrechó su mano-- pues Melanie déjame decirte que esta noche luces estupenda.

Si en ese momento hubiera estado bebiendo de seguro se abría atragantado, ¿Ella leía sus reportajes?...

M: Gracias --le sonrió-- No sabía que leyeras ese tipo de reportajes.

A: Algo tengo que hacer por las mañanas --rió--

M: Creía que la pasarías durmiendo, ya que haces vida de noche --bebió de su copa--

A: Me despierto cerca del mediodía y como debo fingir que estoy ocupada me pongo a leer --respondió descaradamente para después beber de su copa--

M: ¿No estudias? --preguntó directamente--

A: No... ¿Para qué?

M: Para hacer algo en la vida y ser alguien --la miraba fijamente--

A: Yo ya soy alguien y ya hago algo --sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que guardaba en su chaqueta y lo puso en su boca para luego buscar el encendedor--

M: Aquí eres Astrid la Dj... ¿Quién eres afuera? --aspiró de su cigarro--

A: Astrid Callas la joven millonaria --añadió con burla--

M: Interesante... --sonrió-- la niña mimada de papa ¿Eh?

A: No tanto como mimada, pero ya que es griego y no concibe la idea de dejar que muera me da lo suficiente para vivir.

M: Con lo famosa que eres aquí, podrías ganar un buen sueldo y no depender de tus padres --tiró la colilla del cigarro al cenicero--

A: Si hiciera esto por dinero perdería toda la diversión --sonrió-- ¿Quieres bailar? --señaló con un ademán la pista--

M: Claro... --ésta era una buena oportunidad para acercarse más a ella--

La ojiazul sonrió y caminó hasta la pista, al llegar simplemente dejó que su cuerpo siguiera el ritmo de la música. Melanie hizo lo mismo, bajo la atenta mirada de muchas de las mujeres de allí, pero la suya solo se centraba en la morena, lo cierto es que bailaba muy bien, Astrid sonreía mientras observaba cada contoneo de Melanie, justo ahora sin la fachada de chica responsable le parecía atractiva, tenía que anotarla en su lista mental de posibles parejas. La rubia no podía evitar sonreír cuando la morena lo hacía, ambas bailaban cerca, pero respetaban su espacio, Melanie quería conocerla mucho más, sabía que esa chica tenía algo más profundo, le costaba entender como alguien así podría haber estado con todas las mujeres del bar, la ojiazul estaba muy a gusto, en solo un par de minutos Melanie había ascendido del lugar cinco en su lista mental al lugar tres, eso si que era impresionante pero su ley de dejar a la presa venir por si sola a la trampa era inquebrantable, era esa ley la que la mantenía en cierto status social.

La rubia se movía sensualmente cuando vio que una chica se acercaba a Astrid, no iba a permitir que ni ella ni nadie las interrumpieran, así que se colocó delante, no dejándola pasar, se giró dándole la espalda a la morena para mirar a la chica...

M: Estas en zona peligrosa... búscate otra --su mirada era penetrante, la chica no dijo nada, solo hizo caso a la advertencia, la rubia volvió a girarse para seguir bailando--

Astrid rió, esa actitud le causaba mucha gracia...

A: ¡Qué actitud! --sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba a ella para susurrarle-- trata de no meterte en líos.

M: Las que deben tener cuidado de no meterse en líos... son ellas... --le susurró en el oído de igual forma...--

A: No imaginé que fueras tan agresiva --rió--

M: No lo soy --sonrió-- pero no soporto las interrupciones y mas cuando hago algo que me gusta... --su mirada bajó por todo el cuerpo de la morena, viendo cada curva para después mirarla fijamente de nuevo con una gran sonrisa. Tenía que poner todo de su parte para conseguir su confianza--

A: Veo que te concentras en lo que haces... --comentó con cierto aire de burla-- escucha ¿Estarás muy ocupada mañana?

"Genial, ya había conseguido dar un paso mas", pensó para si la rubia...

M: No, mañana estoy libre.

A: Genial ¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo?

M: Claro, dime donde vives y paso a buscarte.

A: Woah, tranquila, mejor te veo en el restaurante --en definitiva no le agradaba la idea de que la rubia pudiera conocer a sus padres--

M: Esta bien, no hay problema --le sonrió-- ¿En cuál restaurante y a qué hora?

A: Escoge tu --le devolvió la sonrisa--

M: ¿Conoces la cafetería que hay en el parque sur?

A: Si, conozco el lugar ¿A qué hora te veo?

M: Nos vemos allí a las 10:00, ¿Te parece bien?

A: Estupendo...

M: Entonces te veo mañana, me voy ya --una última sonrisa antes de ir a su mesa y coger su chaqueta de cuero--

Astrid siguió a la rubia y cuando la alcanzó...

A: ¿Te llevo a casa? --preguntó como si nada--

M: Gracias, pero tengo el coche fuera.

A: Ok, entonces te acompaño hasta el auto --sonrió--

Con una sonrisa ambas fueron hacia el coche...

M: Este es, gracias por haberte molestado, aunque no hacia falta --abriendo el coche con las llaves--

A: De nada --subió la mirada y se encontró con sus padres caminando en la acera de enfrente--

La morena reaccionó, rápidamente se metió al auto de la ojiverde y trataba de ocultarse lo mejor posible para que sus padres no la vieran. Melanie se quedó extrañada con su actitud, la miró por un momento y...

M: ¿Ocurre algo? --vio como cada vez la morena se agachaba mas en su asiento--

A: ¿Eh? No, nada de nada, es solo que se me cayó el encendedor en el auto --se agachó un poco mas--

M: Y... ¿Piensas buscarlo mucho mas? --le parecía una situación graciosa-- lo digo porque si no me voy contigo.

A: Si, definitivamente si lo seguiré buscando, le tengo mucho aprecio --respondió nerviosa bajándose mas si es que eso era posible--

Melanie arrancó el coche y salió del lugar, una música agradable invadió el silencio...

M: ¿Das con él? --preguntó aguantándose la risa--

A: No, aun no...

M: Hay mejores excusas si lo que querías era venirte conmigo... --bromeó la rubia--

A: Sueña querida, no necesito de excusas para estar con una mujer --fingió haber encontrado el encendedor y...-- ¡Aquí está! --se lo mostró a la rubia y volvió a guardarlo en su chaqueta--

M: ¿Quieres que te lleve algún lado? --miraba a la morena por el rabillo del ojo--

A: No te preocupes, puedes dejarme en la próxima esquina.

M: ¿Segura? --no estaba muy segura de dejarla ahí sola--

A: Si claro, no hay problema --respondió tranquilamente--

Melanie paró en la siguiente esquina...

M: Te veo mañana --sonrío--

A: Si despierto así será --bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar de regreso al bar--

La rubia vio como se alejaba, una vez la perdió de vista decidió que era hora de ir a casa, estaba contenta por haber conseguido acercarse un poco mas a ella.

Ya que no se encontraba tan lejos del bar, Astrid logró llegar luego de una corta caminata y lo hizo a tiempo para encontrarse con Jess quien hasta esa hora se había sacudido a sus padres y que por suerte no sabía lo que su joven y adorable novia había estado haciendo, la morena tampoco le contó sobre el asunto y decidió fingir demencia y pasar una buena noche con Jess.

Eran las 10:00 cuando Melanie estaba en la cafetería, esperaba que Astrid no fuera impuntual. Había pasado gran parte de la noche retocando su informe, lo había dejado listo para continuar con lo que descubriera hoy.

Quince minutos tarde apareció la ojiazul, luciendo los jeans mas relavados de su closet y una camisa manga larga en tono celeste que comparada con su estilo nocturno era bastante inusual. Entró a la cafetería luciendo una sonrisa de medio lado y unas gafas oscuras de Gucci, se sentó al lado de la rubia y...

A: ¿Qué hay de nuevo? --dijo despreocupadamente a Melanie--

M: Quince minutos tarde... es lo que hay de nuevo --miró directamente a la morena-- ¿Es algo usual en ti?

A: ¿Qué esperabas después de una larga noche? --sonrió descaradamente sin darle importancia a la seria mirada de la rubia--

M: Espero que la gente sea puntual, para mi, mi tiempo es muy valioso --sonrió de medio lado, cogió la carta y miró-- ¿Qué vas a tomar?

A: Si es tan valioso no debiste desperdiciar quince minutos... a menos de que tengas algún interés en mi --tomó la carta y empezó a leer--

M: En verdad has tenido suerte, si llegan a ser dieciseis minutos no me habrías encontrado aquí... --"¿Cómo decirle que si le interesaba pero no en el modo que ella creía? ni loca", sonrió con el pensamiento--

A: Te diré algo --la miró directo al rostro y...-- lo que mas tengo es suerte, apuesto a que si hubieran sido veinte minutos aun seguirías aquí --añadió con cierta superioridad--

M: No te lo creas tanto... --se acercó un poco a ella y le susurró...-- La suerte nos da la espalda cuando se encuentra a una bonita mujer --sonriente se alejó de ella y levantó la mano para llamar al camarero--

Astrid rió fuertemente, esta rubia si que tenía algo fuera de lo común, lo que le recordó que a veces eso trae problemas, aguardó en su asiento y mientras esperaba a Melanie sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

El mesero llegó hasta la mesa...

M: Pediré un café con leche y unas tostadas.

A: Solo un café americano --dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero--

Una vez el mesero tomó nota se alejó...

M: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? --tenía que empezar a sacarle cosas--

A: Claro, solo que no se si responderé --rió-- disculpa siempre quise decir eso --rió de nuevo--

M: Esa chica... Jess, ¿Es tu novia? --se acomodó en su silla y sacó un cigarro--

A: ¿Novia? Déjame ver... --tomó el cigarrillo aspiró de él y tras soltar el humo...-- somos amigas con derechos.

M: Y... ¿Tienes muchas amigas? --preguntó sonriente--

A: Viejas amigas, por ahora la paso bien con Jess ¿Te interesa? si quieres te la presento --sonrió--

M: No, gracias, no es mi tipo... --sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso--

A: ¿En serio? Pensé que las mujeres como Jess eran del tipo de cualquiera, es muy guapa --se estaba poniendo demasiado sincera pero no podía evitarlo--

M: La belleza está en los ojos de quien la mira --rió-- y... ¿A qué edad supiste que te gustaban las mujeres? --esta conversación era muy interesante--

A: ¿Me estas entrevistando? --rió-- ¿O es que tu acabas de darte cuenta de que te gustan?

M: Soy algo nueva en este tema... --rió-- perdona mi curiosidad

A: No importa, solo recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato, contestando a tu pregunta me di cuenta a los dieciseis.

M: ¿Y cuántos tienes ahora?

A: Tengo... veintidos --apagó el cigarrillo--

M: En la flor de la vida --sonrió-- es una buena edad.

A: ¿Tú crees? Yo a veces no se que pensar ¿Tu cuántos tienes?

M: Tengo veinticinco --el mesero llegó con sus desayunos--

A: Ahora comprendo por qué finges madurez --comentó burlona--

M: Soy muy madura --fingió enfado-- aunque solo para lo que quiero --le guiñó el ojo antes de beber de su café--

A: Se nota ¿Y tu cuándo supiste que te gustaban las chicas?

"¡Error!", la rubia se castigó mentalmente por no haberse preparado algo, tenía que improvisar.

M: Cuando creí estar enamorada de una --rió-- hará un año más o menos.

A: ¿Creíste? Eso quiere decir que no te gustan las chicas ¿No?

M: Si me gustan, solo que no llegué a enamorarme, no era la indicada --tenía que mantenerse tranquila-- ¿Tu te has enamorado alguna vez?--

A: ¿En serio no era la indicada? --rió-- ¿No será que esperas "al indicado"?, no luces como alguien que espera a la indicada --sonreía-- verás yo no me he enamorado pero me he divertido mucho y la he pasado muy bien.

"¿Tanto se la notaba?, tenía que hacer algo..."

M: Aparentar tiene más letras que ser --rió-- supongo que eres muy joven para querer algo serio.

A: Y tu eres muy mala para mentir, porque ¿Sabes? Se que ocultas algo pero aun no se que es --le sonrió-- supongo que lo averiguaré.

M: Tal vez... pero estoy segura de que tu también escondes algo --levantó sus cejas-- veamos quien descubre a quien.

A: Mira que muchas en el bar han sido exhibidas --añadió con burla y señalándola con el índice--

M: Yo no estoy en la palabra de "todas", no lo olvides --señaló igual con su dedo--

A: Ten cuidado porque mañana podrías estarlo --rió-- a mi lo que digan las demás no me preocupa, creo que no tengo nada que perder.

M: Tal vez porque no hayas encontrado algo que realmente te importe.

A: ¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a aburrirme ¿Quieres caminar un rato en el parque?

M: Es una buena idea --sacó unos billetes de su cartera y los dejó sobre la mesa, se levantó y fue hacía la puerta seguida por la morena--

Astrid salió detrás de ella, cruzaron la calle y empezaron a caminar por el parque, la ojiazul se colocó las gafas y distraídamente comentó...

A: Los tragos de ésta noche los pago yo.

M: Te tomo la palabra --rió, después pensó..."¿Por qué cree que iré esta noche?"--

A: Bien, no quiero que pienses que estoy acostumbrada a que siempre me inviten.

M: No lo hago, no te preocupes --le sonrió, siguieron caminando por el parque, llegaron hasta unas canchas de baloncesto--

A: ¿Quieres jugar? --señaló las canchas--

M: No soy buena en esto pero... esta bien --cogió un balón y se giró para mirar a la morena-- ¿Uno contra uno? --dijo divertida--

A: Claro --respondió sonriente--

Melanie comenzó a botar la pelota, estaba delante de Astrid, miró hacia la canasta y...

M: Siempre he dicho que ser bajita tienes sus ventajas, pero ahora desearía tener unos centímetros mas... --dijo con resignación--

Astrid no respondió simplemente sonrió y corrió hacia la rubia para quitarle el balón y hacer el primer punto.

Melanie cogió el balón y fue directa hacia la morena, trataba de llegar a la cancha, pero esta la bloqueaba, le dio la espalda mientras botaba el balón, Astrid no planeaba facilitarle las cosas a la rubia, así que no le daba oportunidad de nada.

La rubia sabía que no podría pasar, así que no le quedó mas remedio que tirar desde la línea del área, la pelota entró por el aro, sonrió triunfante, tres puntos eran mejor que ninguno.

A: Eres buena.

M: Lo mismo digo --le dedicó una sonrisa--

Astrid sonrió, tomó el balón entre las manos y se lo lanzó a la rubia para que sacara, para mala suerte el balón se desvió y le dio a la rubia en el rostro. Melanie cayó al suelo, su mano que estaba en su rostro se llenó de sangre, le había dado de pleno en la nariz...

M: ¡Auch!, eso ha dolido...

A: Lo siento --se acercó a ella-- no lo hice con ganas de lastimarte.

M: Espero por tu bien que no... --bromeó, se puso de pie aun tapándose la nariz--

A: ¡Rayos! --se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza-- ¿Te acompaño al hospital?

M: No hace falta --sacó de su bolsillo unos Cleenex-- con esto es suficiente, no es gran cosa --comenzó a limpiarse--

A: ¿Segura? --la miraba con cierta inseguridad--

M: Si, no te preocupes --se apartó el papel, su nariz ya había dejado de sangrar-- ¿Ves? --sonrió-- me deberás unas cuantas copas de mas.

A: Seguro que si --le sonrió-- de verdad lo lamento.

M: Los accidentes pasan.

A: Si pero yo no había provocado ninguno.

M: Siempre hay una primera vez --Melanie recordó algo y...-- Acabo de recordar algo, tengo que irme, ¿Te veo esta noche? --la miraba fijamente a los ojos--

A: Tú lo sabes.

Tras una sonrisa la rubia salió del lugar, recordó que había quedado con su hermana, tenía algo de información para ella,"¿Cómo se le había olvidado? si estar con Astrid formaba parte del plan", pensó que solo sería un fallo.

La ojiazul vio a la rubia irse, se quedó un rato más en el parque y luego se retiró a casa, por lo menos ahí tenia una gran piscina para pasar el tiempo.

Melanie fue al restaurante al que había quedado con su hermana, estaba ansiosa por saber que le tenía que decir acerca de Astrid. Nada mas entrar visualizo a su hermana...

M: ¿Qué noticias me tienes? --preguntó sentándose enfrente de ella--

S: Hola, estoy bien gracias, ¿Y tú?

M: Perdón --sonrió -- ¿Qué tal estás?

S: Perfecta, como siempre --le guiñó-- sobre tu querida amiga... tengo algo que te será útil.

M: Cuenta --prestó toda su atención--

S: Astrid estuvo comprometida hace unos años, sus padres negociaron con otra familia sobre su noviazgo.

M: ¿La vendieron? --preguntó sorprendida--

S: Se podría decir que si, pero fue chica lista, se negó rotundamente e hizo todo lo posible para anularlo y lo consiguió.

M: La veo muy capaz... --dijo pensativa-- parece una chica rebelde.

S: Ten por seguro que lo es, ella siempre consigue lo que quiere --se puso mas seria-- ten cuidado, ella podría hacerte daño.

M: No te preocupes, se lo que hago --sonrió-- ¿Sabes?, creo que dentro de muy poco tendré mi ascenso... --cuanto mas sabía de Astrid mas quería saber--

Luego de jugar todo el día la hora favorita de la ojiazul había llegado, tenía que ir al bar y hacer lo que mas le gustaba. Tomó su motocicleta y condujo hábilmente hacia CB, escogió una mesa del fondo y aguardó, algo extraño le pasaba estaba ansiosa y no era por el show de ésta noche era por una mujer, no una cualquiera, era Melanie.

La rubia llegó al bar, nada mas entrar se puso a buscar a Astrid, incluso antes de ir a la barra, por alguna razón quería verla, a lo lejos pudo dar con ella, estaba de espaldas, no dudó en acercarse...

M: Buenas noches --la sonrisa ya estaba dibujada en sus labios--

A: Buenas noches --le sonrió-- ¿Cómo está tu nariz?

M: Bien, sigue en su sitio. ¿Tu qué tal?

A: Bien, esperando la hora para hacer mi trabajo y disfrutando de la vista --señaló con la mirada a un par de chicas veinte añeras que bailaban enloquecidamente--

M: Veo que no pierdes el tiempo --miró a las chicas--

A: No hay nada mas que hacer --le sonrió-- ¿Por qué no te sientas? --la invitó con un ademán--

M: Si, iré un momento por algo de beber, ¿Quieres algo? --por alguna razón, veía a la morena mas hermosa de lo normal o tal vez era lo que ella quería ver...--

A: ¿Te me estás insinuando? --rió--

M: ¿Eso te gustaría? --rió también--

A: Créeme que no me molestaría --no podía dejar de sonreírle--

M: Es un halago viniendo de ti --le guiñó un ojo y fue hacia la barra--

Astrid la vio dirigirse hasta la barra, no le hubiera quitado un ojo de encima si en ese instante no hubiera aparecido Jess...

J: Hola, veo que estás muy complacida --dijo con cierta molestia--

A: ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo Jess? --respondió despreocupadamente--

J: Supongo que nada, ¿Quién es esa tipa, otra ofrecida?

A: Mide tus palabras, la chica puede escucharte --la miró directo al rostro, esas escenas de celos no le iban--

J: ¿Quién es? --inquirió molesta--

A: Es una amiga, se llama Melanie y por favor ya cállate que ahí viene --fingió tranquilidad con una sonrisa de medio lado que le otorgó a la ojiverde--

Melanie no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jess...

M: Escogí por ti, espero que te guste --sonriente le dio una copa--

A: Gracias, seguro que me gusta --respondió amablemente-- ehm... Melanie te presento a Jess.

La rubia la miró, al instante la reconoció...

M: Hola, mucho gusto --con una sonrisa antes de girarse de nuevo y prestarle atención a la morena--

J: Igual --respondió de mal modo--

A: Por favor siéntate --invitó de nuevo a la rubia-- así platicamos un rato --sin darse cuenta ignoraba por completo a Jess--

Melanie así lo hizo, sonriente hablaba con Astrid, de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar a la mujer que estaba parada enfrente de ella, su cara decía muchas cosas...

A: ¿Y a qué te dedicas Melanie? --estaba muy animada conversando y Jess no cabía de enojo--

M: Pues... --no le podía decir que era periodista-- soy empresaria --lo primero que se le ocurrió--

A: Eso suena interesante... y cansado --le sonrió y colocó un cigarrillo en su boca--

Jess no soportó ni un segundo mas ser ignorada, le arrebató el cigarro de los labios y lo pisoteó, Astrid la miró interrogante y...

J: ¡Te odio! --intentó darle una bofetada que la ojiazul detuvo--

A: Tranquila --le agarró fuertemente la mano y...-- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

J: ¡Tu! ¡Tu me pasas! --se apartó de la morena--

Melanie miraba atentamente todo lo sucedido, esto también podría venirle bien para su informe."Que mujer tan violenta..."pensó la rubia.

J: ¿Y tu qué me ves perra? --dijo a la rubia--

M: Cuando ladre, podrás llamarme perra, mientras tanto, cierra la boca --su mirada era dura, no iba a dejar que aquella mujer la insultara--

Astrid se sorprendió y prefirió no intervenir, le divertían éstas situaciones...

J: Idiota --intentó abofetear a Melanie--

La rubia esquivó la bofetada y tiró el contenido de su copa en la cara de Jess, esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual.

M: ¿Sufres de celos? --rió, sabía que eso la provocaría mas--

Eso fue demasiado, antes de que el asunto empeorara Astrid se puso de pie y...

A: ¡Suficiente! --intervino, agarró del brazo a Jess y le dijo a la vez que hacía que la mirara al rostro-- Basta, cálmate, no se que te pasa pero esto ya fue demasiado.

J: ¡Tu eres lo peor! --estaba por romper en llanto--

A: De verdad que no se que hice, ella y yo solo platicábamos, tal vez sería mejor que fueras a casa.

Jess no soportó que la morena la tratara como a una niña, así que dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, jurando venganza en su mente. Melanie vio como la mujer se alejaba...

M: No sabía que te gustaran violentas --rió--

A: No te burles --respondió seria-- creo que ese es un estado que consiguen después de conocerme --de algún modo se sentía mal por Jess--

M: Lo siento --vio la cara de la morena con preocupación-- si quieres ve tras ella, podemos hablar otro día.

A: No, ella estará mejor si mi --le sonrió amargamente--

M: ¿Estas segura? --por alguna razón no le gustaba ver a la morena triste--

A: Claro... --suspiró y...-- ¿Quieres bailar? Tengo algo de tiempo antes de empezar con lo mío.

M: Vamos a ello --sonriente mientras iba hacia la pista--

Astrid siguió a la ojiverde, si hubiera pensado en su lista mental en ese momento se habría dado cuenta de que Melanie ocupaba ya el segundo lugar. Melanie comenzó a moverse delante de Astrid, esto de bailar con ella no podría ponerlo en su informe, tendría que estar mas concentrada en averiguar cosas pero la verdad es que le apetecía bailar con ella, le apetecía mucho, la morena se acercó a Melanie, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, la miró directo al rostro y...

A: ¿Sabes que bailas muy bien? --le dijo al oído--

Melanie sintió un calor por su cuerpo, era la primera vez que sentía tan de cerca a la morena y para su sorpresa no le disgustaba, pero si se puso mas nerviosa...

M: Gracias --colocó su mano sobre el brazo de la morena y susurró en su oído-- aunque tu bailas mucho mejor, ahora comprendo por que todas las miradas están en ti --sonrió--

A: ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta --le sonrió--

Ambas siguieron bailando dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música.

La rubia llegó a acostumbrarse a bailar pegada a la morena, era muy agradable, tal vez más de lo que ella deseaba, de todos modos no quería pensar en ello, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Astrid...

M: Espero que algún día me dediques una canción --sonrió--

A: Probablemente algún día lo haga --la miraba a lo ojos, aquella olvidada ansiedad se apoderaba de ella pero no quería ceder--

M: Pero que sea en privado, aquí podría morir a golpes... --miró a su alrededor viendo como muchas de las mujeres las miraban--

A: No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me estás pidiendo, y por las demás no te preocupes bien se pueden morir.

M: Creo que si me hago una idea... --se giró en sus brazos dándole la espalda pegándose a ella, colocó una de sus manos en su nuca haciendo bajar a la morena-- estoy de acuerdo, se pueden morir todas de celos --comenzó a bailar sensualmente sin despegarse de ella--

A: ¿De verdad lo sabes? --sonrió dejando a sus manos tocar levemente el abdomen de la rubia--

M: ¿Importa acaso? --colocó una de sus manos sobre la de ella, que ahora estaba en su abdomen mientras seguía moviéndose--

A: No...

Melanie sonreía ampliamente, seguía bailando cuando vio a un hombre desde la mesa de Dj que hacia señales a la morena...

M: Creo que te toca, te están llamando --giró la cabeza para mirarla--

A: ¡Rayos! No me di cuenta --rió-- ¿Te veo luego? --comentó mientras se separaba de ella--

M: Estaré en la mesa --le sonrió--

A: Genial --salió corriendo hacia su puesto y ya que ésta vez no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa simplemente se subió la blusa y la ató debajo de su pecho--

Melanie fue hacia la mesa, desde allí contempló a la morena, pudo apreciar que la gente se animaba mas cuando era ella la que pinchaba, cogió la copa que antes le había ofrecido ya que la suya la perdió y bebió mientras la miraba, pero de repente se asustó...

M: ¡Joder!, ¿Que estoy haciendo?, no puedo seguir así, prácticamente me le he insinuado, dios, esto se me esta escapando... --bebió su copa de un trago a la vez que trataba de aclararse--

Astrid se enfocó en su trabajo, era lo que mas le gustaba hacer y disfrutaba cada instante, aunque ésta noche su pensamiento se escapaba, por alguna razón no podía dejar de fijarse en Melanie. La rubia se encontró con la mirada de Astrid varias veces, para su desgracia siempre la pillaba mirándola, trataba de centrarse en su trabajo, pero no lo conseguía, solo podía escuchar la música que la morena pinchaba mientras la miraba.

Luego de terminar su show Astrid pasó a la barra para luego ir con Melanie a la mesa...

A: ¿Has dejado de bailar porque lo hice mal? --preguntó sonriente a la vez que se sentaba y dejaba un par de aquavelvas sobre la mesa--

M: No me gusta bailar sola --sonrió--

A: Muchas habrían aceptado.

M: Ninguna que me interese.

A: Mira que eres una chica difícil --sonrió--

M: ¿Y eso no te gusta? --la miró fijamente--

A: Me sorprende --correspondió a la mirada de la rubia--

La rubia cogió su copa y la alzó...

M: Por una noche agradable --sonreía--

A: Por la buena compañía --chocó su copa contra la de la ojiverde--

De brindis en brindis la mesa se llenó de copas vacías, ambas estaban demasiado contentas, ninguna se dio cuenta de como llegaron a ese punto, estaban muy entretenidas...

M: ¿Qué te... parece si... --rió-- si... --rió-- jugamos a apuestas?... --rió--

A: ¿Y... qué quieres... perder? --reía de igual modo--

Melanie rió a carcajada como una estúpida...

M: Yo... nunca pierdo... --la señaló con el dedo, aunque no estaba segura de estar apuntando a la morena--

A: Fíjate... que curioso... yo... --se señaló a si misma-- tampoco pierdo.

M: Juguemos a... atrevimiento... ¿Te atreves? --al darse cuenta del propio chiste comenzó a reírse de nuevo--

A: ¿No íbamos a... a... apostar? --rió por la risa de Melanie-- venga... juguemos a lo que... quieras.

M: Atrévete... a... subirte en esta mesa... y gritar que estas con la tía más buena de este bar --se señaló así misma--

A: Estás muy borracha --rió-- eres tu... quien... quien debería hacerlo.

M: Gallina... --sonreía triunfante-- y rajada.

A: Y tu creída y borracha.

M: Eso ya lo se --rió-- pero aceptaste jugar, después haré lo que tu quieras... --su mirada era intensa--

A: ¿Ah si? --rió-- ¿Y si... te pido un beso? --sacó torpemente un cigarrillo que colocó en su boca--

M: Dije que haría lo que quisieras --rió mientras bebía de nuevo de su copa--

A: ¿Por qué será que no te creo? --prendió su cigarro y aspiró de él para luego colocarlo en el cenicero--

M: Deja de darle tantas vueltas... solo es un juego, cumpliré mi parte... --cogió el cigarro de la morena y aspiró de el--

A: Bueno... atrévete a... hacer un streeptease --sonrió y se acomodó en su silla para ver el espectáculo--

M: Primero tienes que hacer tu parte --sonreía ampliamente-- ¿No tienes nada que perder no?--

Astrid rió, se puso de pie y tras acomodarse la ropa subió a la mesa y...

A: ¡¡Estoy con la tía mas buena de este bar!! --reía fuertemente y a duras penas bajó de la mesa y volvió a sentarse, entonces...-- te toca.

Melanie reía como loca, aplaudía con sus manos, parecía tener complejo de foca obediente...

M: Muy bien... --se levantó de la silla tambaleándose-- esto va a ser difícil... --se quitó las botas de tacón y despacio comenzó a subir a la mesa, una vez en ella se puso de pie--s i me caigo... tu serás la responsable --la señaló mientras sonreía--

A: Si te caes... te levanto --rió--

La rubia comenzó a moverse, sus movimientos eran sensuales aunque un poco torpes...

M: Tananaaaa naanaaa tanaaanaaa naaa naaaaa --decía mientras desabrochaba su camisa, muchas de las chicas del bar estaban pendientes de ella, Melanie se giró y miró a la multitud-- ¡Hermosa! --una de las chicas le sonrió pensando que era a ella a la que se lo decía-- ¡A ti no, a la baldosa! --reía sin parar. Se giró de nuevo quedando enfrente de la morena, se arrodilló en la mesa y se acercó a ella mas de lo que se imaginaba...-- ¿Me ayudas? --su voz sensual y su mano acariciando su escote dejaba muy claro a lo que se refería--

A: Con gusto... --se acercó a ella esperando su siguiente movimiento--

Dejó que la morena le quitara la camisa quedando en un top negro, se acercó a su oído y le susurró...

M: Gracias... --se puso de pie y siguió bailando, al ritmo de la música sacó el cinturón de su pantalón, tras unos movimientos lo pasó por detrás del cuello de Astrid acercándola hacia a ella-- podría continuar... pero prefiero la privacidad --sonreía como niña buena--

A: Solo porque soy amable y aquí hay muchas hambrientas te concedo que bajes de esa mesa --rió--

La rubia comenzaba alejarse de Astrid cuando comenzó a marearse, pero ella seguía riendo, aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando no tenía muy claro como bajar de la mesa...

M: Creo que... necesitaré unas escaleras... --dijo seria mirando hacia abajo--

A: Si no sabes como bajarte no se como le harás --reía divertida--

M: ¿Serías capaz de dejarme aquí? --preguntó incrédula con la mano en su pecho--

A: Ruégame un poquito --rió y la miró fingiendo inocencia--

Melanie se volvió a arrodillar en la mesa y se acercó de nuevo a ella...

M: ¿Porfis? --puso ojos de cordero degollado--

A: Muy bien, te ayudaré a bajar --sonrió al ver la mirada de la rubia--

Astrid se puso de pie y a duras penas la ayudó a bajar de la mesa.

M: Gracias... --cogió su camisa y se la puso de nuevo-- hay que jugar mas veces a esto...--

A: Si pero también hay que cobrar --señaló a todas las que las miraban-- sino no tiene gracia --rió--

Melanie rió con ella...

M: Bueno, creo que es hora de irme... ya es tarde y no estoy muy bien... --su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja--

A: ¿Conducirás así?

M: Claro, no hay ningún problema... --metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves, las miró un momento y...-- ¿Esto son llaves no?

A: Si esas son, pero no estoy muy segura de dejarte ir, ¿Por qué no tomas un taxi? yo te guardo esas llaves.

M: No te preocupes, estoy bien, en cuanto me de el aire estaré como nueva... --le sonrió a la morena-- gracias por las copas, te veo mañana --se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta--

A: Cuídate --respondió sonriente--

La morena decidió quedarse un rato mas en el bar, no deseaba volver a casa y aun le faltaban unas diez copas para quedar sin sentido.

La rubia consiguió salir del bar, fue directa hacia el coche, una vez entró cerró los ojos y trató de despejarse un rato, en cuanto se encontrara mejor se iría directa a casa.

Quince minutos después Astrid salió del bar, el ambiente era demasiado pesado y ya que estaba sola decidió ir a dormir, al salir reconoció el auto de Melanie, se acercó a él, dio un par de golpecillos al cristal pero la rubia no despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy borracha para ir a casa en motocicleta, se metió al auto por el lado del copiloto, se acomodó en el asiento, puso los seguros del auto y se durmió sonriente, imaginando la cara que tendría la rubia en la mañana.

No sabía de donde provenía ese calor ni ese olor, pero estaba demasiado cómoda para moverse aunque algo se le estaba clavando en un costado, se movió inquieta y un tremendo dolor de cabeza le hizo abrir los ojos, estaba desorientada, parpadeó un par de veces mas y pudo ver un cuello, se separó ligeramente y vio que estaba apoyada en Astrid, la morena estaba dormida y la tenía entre sus brazos.

M: Oh, oh... --se dio cuenta de la situación-- mierda... ¿Qué ha pasado? --se miró para saber si estaba vestida, al ver que si sintió un gran alivio-- joder... joder... joder... --su mente la castigaba una y otra vez. Despacio se fue separando de la morena que aun dormía, se la quedó mirando unos instantes-- ¿Qué hace aquí? --se preguntó mentalmente--

Astrid sintió un leve movimiento, abrió los ojos y dada la costumbre ella no tenía resaca pero el sol le daba de lleno en los ojos, así que teniéndolos entrecerrados habló...

A: Que buena fiesta --sonrió-- buenos días.

M: Ni que lo digas... --sonrió levemente-- ¿Qué haces aquí?--

A: ¿No lo recuerdas? --reía insinuante--

M: Si te digo la verdad no... Aunque creo que hice el mayor ridículo de mi vida... --cerró sus ojos--

A: Pero lo hiciste muy bien, para que no te traumes te diré que hago aquí, anoche me invitaste a tu casa porque según tu querías privacidad ¿Cómo ves? --sonreía ampliamente, le gustaban esa clase de bromas--

M: ¡¿Qué?! --dijo asustada-- dime que es mentira... --la miraba fijamente--

A: No lo es --continuaba sonriendo y estaba muy complacida-- me invitaste pero te quedaste dormida, eres una mechita.

M: ¿Y por eso te quedaste a dormir conmigo? --sonrió--

A: Si por eso me quedé, no iba a permitir que le dieras a otra lo que me ofreciste primero a mí --levantó ambas cejas y rió--

M: No creo que estuviera en condiciones para ir haciendo ofertas... --rió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos--

A: Deberías preguntarle a las chicas lo que has hecho --sonrió mirándola fijamente--

M: ¿Me estas castigando por quedarme en una llamita? --sonreía como niña buena--

A: Te estoy castigando por engañarme --rió--

M: La culpa es tuya, me invitaste demasiadas copas --la miraba fijamente, pero era una mirada cariñosa y sonreía como una idiota--

A: Pero no te obligué a beberlas --le sonreía igual-- escucha, no puedo seguir mintiéndote- --se colocó la mano derecha sobre el pecho y...-- no me ofreciste nada pero si hiciste el ridículo --rió-- me metí en el auto cuando te vi durmiendo, ahora debo irme porque necesito un baño --abrió la puerta del auto para salir...--

Antes de que saliera Melanie la dio un golpe en el brazo...

M: Eres cruel, muy, muy cruel y esta te la guardo --finalmente sonrió-- nos vemos entonces.

A: ¿Soy cruel pero guapa, no? --le sonrió-- espero verte esta noche, para algo mas sano --por fin salió del vehículo y tras despedirse con un ademán corrió hacia su moto--

Arrancó rápidamente y pasó a un lado del auto de Melanie mostrando una gran sonrisa, la rubia la siguió con el coche, ambas pararon en el semáforo que estaba en rojo, bajó la ventanilla y...

M: Se me había olvidado, ten --le ofreció una tarjeta en la que venía su número de teléfono-- si alguna vez quieres llamarme --dijo sonriente--

A: Gracias, luego no te quejes de que molesto demasiado --le guiñó un ojo, tomó la tarjeta, la guardó y arrancó, el semáforo había cambiado--

La rubia sonriente se fue hacia casa, pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila,"¿Que estaba haciendo con Astrid?, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, si no se centraba pronto en su trabajo no iba ha llegar a buen puesto"

La morena ya estaba en casa, se daba un tibio baño en la tina cuando su madre irrumpió en la habitación, Astrid sabía muy bien lo que venía después, su madre entró al baño y...

R: ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios pasaste la noche? --estaba alterada--

A: En el auto de una amiga --eso no sonó muy bien--

R: ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si algún reportero se entera?

A: Lo se madre, pero ya que nadie se enteró ¿Podrías salir del baño? necesito privacidad.

R: Eres de lo peor.

A: Lo sé, lo sé --respondió con cierto fastidio-- hace tres días dijiste lo mismo.

La mujer mayor perdió la calma y ya que no conseguía nada salió de la habitación dando un portazo, Astrid siguió en calma y terminó de ducharse.

Melanie ya estaba en casa, tras ducharse y comer algo trató de ponerse a trabajar, pero no podía, cada vez que pensaba en Astrid solo podía pensar en su sonrisa, en sus ojos y en lo bien que se lo pasó la anoche anterior, de lo poco que se acuerda claro.

M: Astrid, Astrid, Astrid... ¿Qué me estas haciendo? --dijo mirando su informe junto con unas cuantas fotos que había sacado anteriormente. El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos...-- ¿Si?

S: ¿Qué hay hermanita?--

M: Sharon... problemas... eso es lo que hay... --echándose hacia atrás en el sofá--

La morena finalmente estaba vestida y lista para salir de nuevo, primero iría a desayunar y luego compraría algo para enviarle a Jess, aun se sentía culpable, así lo hizo y luego de un rato se quedó vagando en las tiendas mientras buscaba el regalo para Jess se compró varias cosas para si misma.

La rubia estaba tirada en la cama, había tomado una decisión, esta noche no iba a ir al bar, se iba a quedar a trabajar, este era su proyecto, lo que la haría ascender, pero ahora que lo pensaba ascender no le importaba tanto, y no tenía claro el por qué.

La noche cayó y con eso llegó lo que Astrid llamaba su hora feliz, llegaba a CB y como de costumbre saludaba a las chicas de la barra y charlaba con Rubi, aunque esta noche se mostraba mas atenta a aquellas que entraban, eran mas de las 10:00 p.m. y Melanie no se había aparecido, recordó algo y buscó algo en su billetera, tomó el móvil y marcó...

A: ¿Melanie? --fue lo primero que dijo cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado--

M: ¿Astrid? --dijo la rubia sorprendida--

A: Si, disculpa que moleste --no sabía muy bien que decir-- ehm... me preguntaba si vendrías ésta noche al bar, las chicas quieren saludarte --rió--

M: ¿Tan famosa me hice? --rió-- lo siento, ésta noche no podré, quería terminar unos trabajos --la verdad es que si quería ir--

S: Muy famosa, que lástima que no vengas, tendré que devolver el dinero --bromeó-- es que algunas querían que repitieras el bailecito sobre la mesa.

M: ¡¿Qué baile sobre la mesa?! --sus ojos se abrieron como platos-- ten claro que no volveré por allí --no pudo evitar reír--

S: Oh vamos --rió-- pero si nadie te lo ha tomado a mal, además si no vienes muchas se decepcionaran, no le puedes hacer esto a tus fans.

M: ¿Tu también eres una de mis fans? --sonreía ante la pregunta--

S: Si, tengo que admitir que lo hiciste muy bien.

M: Si me lo dices tu lo creeré --rió-- aunque de seguro tu me ganas, estás rodeada de fans.

A: ¿Y si te digo que las fans no son suficiente?... me están matando de aburrimiento.

M: ¿De veras?, bueno, ¿Y qué te parece la idea de que te invite a cenar?, serás mi fan privilegiada --rió--

A: Te agradecería que me sacaras de mi miseria --rió-- pero no se a donde ir.

M: Vivo en la calle Cruzada, número veinte, el último piso.

A: Que calle más complicada, bueno pues ¿Te veo en diez minutos? --sonreía como toda una idiota--

M: Te espero entonces --sonreía de igual forma--

A: Ok --terminó la llamada y salió del bar--

Sin pensarlo tanto subió a la motocicleta y arrancó en busca de la ya mencionada calle cruzada. Melanie sonreía en dirección a la cocina cuando recordó algo...

M:¡¡MIERDA!! --salió corriendo hacia el salón y comenzó a coger todos los diplomas y premios que había conseguido como periodista, igual las fotos con gente famosa-- ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? --iba cargada de cosas, no sabía donde lo iba a meter pero tenía que esconderlo bien-- vamos, vamos, vamos --se animaba así misma, en una de las veces tropezó y se le cayó todo-- encima de patosa soy mas lenta que un río de mierda --dijo recogiendo todo de nuevo-- soy una maldita bocazas --fue a una de sus habitaciones, era como un trastero, dejó todas las cosas allí, para después intentar arreglarse un poco.--

Y ahí estaba Astrid, en el piso veinte, sonriendo como toda una idiota y tocando el timbre de la puerta de una chica que seguramente no le daría ni un beso.

A: ¿Qué diablos hago? --se decía a si misma mientras se apoyaba en la pared--

La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a Melanie, llevaba un delantal de color rosa, la nariz manchada de tomate y la sonrisa más encantadora y estúpida del mundo...

M: Puntual, eso me gusta --echándose a un lado para que pasara--

A: Y a mí la salsa de tomate --sonrió al verla-- luces... diferente.

M: Oh... --se dio cuenta de las pinta que llevaba, se quitó el delantal y se toco la cara tratando de encontrar la mancha-- soy un desastre... --rió--

A: Pero graciosa.

M: Más de lo que quisiera por lo que veo... --fue hacia la cocina seguida por la morena-- la cena ya casi esta hecha, espero que te guste.

A: Si gracias --aunque caminaba detrás de Melanie miraba cada detalle del lugar--

Melanie cogio la cuchara y la metió en la cazuela, sacó un poco de salsa y se la dio a probar a la morena...

M: Prueba --casi metiéndosela en la boca--

A: ¡Ey! --sonrió haciéndose a un lado y...-- yo puedo sola --metió el dedo en la cuchara y luego se chupó el dedo-- está bien.

Melanie no pudo evitar reírse, Astrid le parecía muy graciosa, era como una niña que se ponía a la defensiva si tratabas de mimarla...

M: Ve al salón y acomódate como si estuvieras en tu casa, yo termino esto.

A: Ok, pero si me encuentras desnuda y sentada en el sofá luego no te quejes --rió y fue hacia el salón--

M: Tendré que ir a tu casa mas a menudo --continuó la broma mientras reía--

A: Cuando quieras --respondió desde el salón--

Una vez la cena estuvo lista, la rubia fue al salón a reunirse con su invitada, ambas cenaron en un ambiente muy tranquilo, rieron mucho, Melanie se castigaba por no tratar de averiguar mas cosas de ella, pero estaba tan bien así... Ambas estaban en el sofá tomando una copa, la música que sonaba era lenta y relajante...

M: Creo que comí demasiado...

A: Yo creo lo mismo --respondió--

M: Espero que haya podido hacer algo con tu aburrimiento --la miró divertida--

A: Claro que hiciste algo, lo mataste al pobre --la miró agradecida-- y lo mejor es que me alimentaste, no sabes lo que cuesta conseguir eso.

M: Creo que esto habría que bajarlo... --se puso de pie y extendió su mano a la morena-- ¿Bailamos?

A: ¿Tengo opción? --agarró la mano que la rubia le ofrecía y se puso de pie-- no se bailar las lentas, te lo advierto.

M: ¿No sabes o te da miedo? --rió, tiró de su manos para llevarla al centro del salón, puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y comenzó a moverse lentamente--

A: ¿Miedo yo? --rió irónica-- no es eso, sino que las lentas son para los novios o las novias.

M: Si te incomoda podemos parar... --dijo algo insegura--

A: No, tu no me incomodas, pero si a ti te incomoda dejémoslo... --se pegó mas a ella y afianzó el agarre--

M: No me incomoda, de ser así no te habría pedido que bailaras conmigo... --sonreía mientras la miraba--

A: Bien... --logró articular, la miraba fijamente y ciertamente no sabía que le estaba sucediendo, quería algo, lo que fuera de la rubia pero no sabía como conseguirlo--

Melanie apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena y se dejó llevar, cerró sus ojos dejando experimentar aquella sensación, sonrió tristemente al pensar que tendría que poner en su informe que Astrid Callas bailaba de muerte.

Astrid se sentía enferma y tan viva a la vez, quería decir algo para distraerse antes de hacer cualquier estupidez, entonces...

A: Mel, algún día tendrás que presentarme a la afortunada que sea tu pareja --susurró mientras su mano estaba dos milésimas debajo de la cintura de la ojiverde--

M: Mmm... --no sabía que decirle-- lo mismo digo de ti... --su brazo que antes estaba en su hombro ahora rodeaba su cuello-- será muy afortunada... --susurró en su hombro--

A: No se como tienes cara para decirme eso --sonrió tristemente-- después de que viste a Jess anoche, mas que afortunada sería desdichada.

M: Algún día te enamoraras de alguien y veras la diferencia entre Jess y esa persona, sin darte cuenta cambiarás... --no quería abrir sus ojos-- así es el amor... te cambia y no te da oportunidad de elegir... --sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba--

A: ¿En serio? Por el bien de esa persona espero que si --la calidez de la rubia la estaba asesinando-- dime Mel de verdad ¿No te has enamorado? porque lo que me dices solo lo puede saber quien se enamoró alguna vez.

M: Nunca me he enamorado de verdad... --sus dedos acariciaban la nuca de la morena inconscientemente-- he estado con personas que si se han enamorado y he podido ver ese cambio... tiene que ser muy bonito, tener siempre a alguien y poder pasar un momento como este cada día... --sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir--

A: Si, debe ser genial --la miró a los ojos y le sonrió--

Melanie se quedó mirando a los ojos a la morena, se había quedado embobada, ambas dejaron de bailar, sus ojos se desviaban a sus labios, no podía pensar con claridad, es mas, no quería pensar, una sensación en su estómago de nerviosismo, excitación, felicidad y mil cosas mas la estaban haciendo perder el control por completo, sus rostros despacio comenzaron acercarse, estaban por unir sus labios, cuando el móvil de Astrid empezó a sonar descontroladamente, la morena se apartó de Melanie y...

A: ¡Maldición! --tocándose el bolsillo para sacar el móvil, al responder...-- ¿Hola?... Jess, ¿Eh? Que bueno que te gustó, si, iré por allá mas tarde, claro, hasta luego... si... besos, Bye.

La rubia se decepcionó al escuchar el nombre de Jess, fue a apagar la música, no estaba de ánimo para seguir bailando, trató de poner su mejor cara...

M: Supongo que te reclaman tus fans... --sonrió--

A: Es Jess --respondió decepcionada-- siento que me pasé con ella anoche, así que me disculpé.

M: Hiciste bien... supongo... --"¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo?"--

A: ¿Tú crees? No sé muy bien lo que hago --rascó desesperadamente su cabeza-- me pasa muy a menudo...

M: Si te sientes mejor así... es que hiciste lo correcto --sonrió levemente--

A: ¿Y si te digo que no se cómo me siento?

M: Entonces tienes un problema --rió-- si en ese momento creíste que era lo correcto entonces esta bien, además... se ve que le importas a Jess... --su tono de voz bajó un poco--

A: El problema no es si le importo o no, es que no se si ella me importa... en fin --buscó su cajetilla de cigarros y...-- ¿Te importa si fumo?

M: No, fuma tranquila... --se quedó mirando a la morena detenidamente--

A: Gracias --le agradeció con la mirada-- de todos modos tengo que irme --se dirigió hacia la puerta y...-- la pasé bien ésta noche, en serio, gracias por todo.

M: Yo también lo pasé bien, gracias por venir --sonrió-- y que disfrutes tu noche con Jess...

A: Hasta luego --salió del lugar y se dirigió al bar--

Melanie volvió al salón, se sentó en el sofá y cogio entre sus manos la copa que había utilizado Astrid...

M: Soy una estupida... esto no debería estar pasando... tengo que terminar con esto como sea... --dejó la copa y fue a su habitación, se metió en la cama, solo quería dormir, mañana ya pensaría en lo que hacer.--

Astrid subió a la motocicleta y condujo rápidamente, al llegar al bar, saludó a Rubi con una sonrisa y llegó hasta le mesa de Jess...

J: Hola --sonriente le saludó--

A: Hola.

Jess se puso de pie y la besó sin más.

Al día siguiente Melanie se pasó en el trabajo, había mantenido una larga charla con su jefa, quería el informe cuanto antes y la rubia sabía que tenía información suficiente para sacar un chisme y meter en problemas a la morena, pero eso no es lo que quería, tenía que encontrar el modo de cambiar eso.

Habían pasado dos días y Astrid no sabía nada de Melanie, quiso llamarla pero por alguna razón no reunía el valor, hoy tenía una cita con Sharon, así que llegaba a la oficina y tomaba asiento para esperar su turno...

Sharon salió de su oficina y llamó a la morena...

S: Pasa Astrid --dijo sonriente--

A: Voy... --contestó sonriente y se dirigió hacia ella--

S: Te tengo noticias que te gustaran... --sentándose en el sillón e invitando a que la morena lo hiciera en el suyo--

A: ¿Si? Pues dime de que se trata --prestaba atención, estaba jugándose su futuro--

S: La señorita Miranda ha retirado los cargos contra ti --sonrió la mujer--

A: ¡Genial! Eres una excelente abogada --le sonrió--

S: Lo se --rió-- era de esperar, le hice saber un par de cosas y la retiró, así que eres una mujer libre.

A: Estupendo, muchas gracias... sobre tus honorarios... ehm ¿Cómo nos arreglaremos?

S: No te cobraré nada, mi hermanita me lo pidió, además no ha sido un caso que me diera dolor de cabeza.

A: No puedo permitirlo, es vergonzoso que no te pague --en verdad estaba apenada--

S: Tranquila, lo único que hice fue hablar con ella, no hice nada mas, no tienes nada que pagarme, además, mi hermana me mataría --rió--

A: Ok... --no estaba muy convencida-- ehm, si algún día puedo hacer algo por ti, por favor házmelo saber.

S: Lo tendré en cuenta --le guiñó el ojo--

A: Gracias, de verdad... Sharon... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que lo tomes a mal? --iba a arriesgarse, necesitaba saber--

S: Claro, ¿De qué se trata?

A: Es sobre... --lo pensó una vez mas y se lanzó-- es sobre Melanie, es que hace dos días que no se nada de ella ¿Sabes si está bien? --estaba muy avergonzada, en su vida jamás había preguntado por alguien--

S: ¿Melanie? --sonrió-- lleva unos cuantos días enferma, pero no es mas que un resfriado, nada de que preocuparse.

A: Bien, eso era lo que quería saber, gracias por la información --la miró agradecida-- ahora te dejo, no deseo robarte el tiempo --se puso de pie y extendió la mano para estrechar la de Sharon a manera de despido-- una vez mas gracias --se dirigió hacia la salida--

S: No te metas en mas líos --saludó con la mano--

A: Prometo no hacerlo mas --le respondió sonriente y tomó el ascensor--

Melanie estaba en casa cuando el teléfono sonó...

M: ¿Si?

S: Hola hermanita.

M: ¿Qué tal Sharon? --sonreía--

S: Intrigada.

M: ¿Sobre? --preguntó curiosa--

S: Sobre ti y Astrid.

M: ¿Qué quieres decir? --no entendía--

S: Acaba de salir de mi oficina, tenia que informarle sobre su caso.

M: ¿Todo bien? --quería saberlo--

S: Perfectamente, retiraron los cargos.

M: Que bien --dijo sinceramente--

S: Me preguntó por ti --la rubia aguantó la respiración por un momento-- le dije que estaba resfriada.

M: Vaya... pues gracias.

S: ¿Me dirás qué esta pasando?

M: Es demasiado complicado hermanita... demasiado...

Astrid salía de su antigua universidad, hacía tan solo seis meses que la había dejado y deseaba volver, ahora que había ahorrado parte del sueldo que Rubi le pagaba podría volver, retomaría la carrera y no la dejaría hasta terminarla, estaba decidida, contenta pero no tenía a nadie a quien contárselo, Jess estaba demasiado ocupada para escucharla y a sus padres no les agradaría.

Melanie se encontraba en casa, pensando en lo que le dijo su hermana, había querido evitar a Astrid, pero en verdad quería saber como estaba, miró su móvil las llamadas registradas, ahí lo encontró y llamó...

M: Astrid...

A: Mel ¿Qué tal? --respondió con una sonrisa en los labios--

M: Bien, ¿Y tu?, me dijo mi hermana que preguntaste por mi, siento no haberte llamado antes...

A: Está bien, no tenías por qué llamarme... yo estoy bien, precisamente salía de la universidad --comentó--

M: ¿De la universidad? --preguntó confundida--

A: ¿Eh? Si --sonrió-- noto que te sorprendes, es solo que vine a reinscribirme.

M: ¿De verdad? --sonrió alegremente-- me alegro por ti, ¡Es un buen paso!, ánimo con ello.

A: Si es un buen paso, para una rebelde como yo ¿No? --rió-- igual será algo complicado, porque tendré que seguir trabajando.

M: Pero lo bueno es que te decidiste --rió-- si alguna vez necesitas ayuda... solo tienes que decírmelo --dijo amablemente--

A: ¿En serio? ¿Me ayudarás con las tareas? --bromeó--

M: Y te castigaré sin merienda si no las haces --le siguió la broma--

A: Si abuela --rió--

M: ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos esta noche y te invito a una copa?, para celebrarlo --tenía muchas ganas de verla--

A: Genial, pero que sea solo una copa --rió-- porque luegooooo... --intentó recordarle aquel bailecito--

M: Déjalo... --rió-- entonces te veo esta noche.

A: Claro, ahí estaré.

M: Nos vemos... --finalmente colgó el teléfono y se acomodó en el sofá muy sonriente-- ¿Por qué las horas pasan tan lentas?... --se preguntó sabiendo que se moría de ganas de que fuera de noche...--

La morena estaba feliz, había recibido la única llamada que esperaba y aunque faltaban muchas horas para volver a verla continuaba sonriendo, volvió a casa a matar el tiempo y a nadar en su alberca, era lo que hacía a esas horas del día.

La rubia acababa de entrar al bar, pensó que la gente ya habría olvidado su bailecito, pero no fue así, entre palmaditas en la espalda felicitándola por aquello conseguía pasar entre la multitud, al fondo pudo ver a Astrid, se acercó por detrás muy sonriente y le tapó los ojos...

A: Si adivino ¿Me haces otro baile? --empezó a reírse a carcajadas, sabía muy bien quien era ¿Cómo lo sabía? ella misma se preguntaba eso--

M: ¿En este bar no se habla de otro tema? --rió mientras quitaba las manos de sus ojos--

A: Eres la sensación linda --le guiñó el ojo--

M: Empiezo a avergonzarme --agachó su mirada con una sonrisa--

A: No tienes por que, además ellas han hecho cosas peores, el problema es que tú eres nueva y muy guapa.

El comentario le sorprendió...

M: Gracias --rió-- ¿Qué hay de esas copas? ¿Qué quieres tomar?

A: Esta noche nos merecemos aquavelvas --no podía dejar de mirarla, hasta empezaba a sentirse mal de tanto verla--

M: Claro --dijo sonriente-- voy por ellos.

A: Bien...

Jess hizo su aparición, cuando Astrid se dio cuenta ya ocupaba el lugar que sería para Melanie, la ojiazul le sonrió a su actual pareja...

A: Hola.

J: Hola cariño --le acarició el rostro-- lamento lo de la otra noche.

A: También lo siento.

J: ¿Podrás disculparme?

A: Claro pero igual tendrás que disculparte con Melanie, ella solo me acompañaba, no tenía ninguna otra intención.

J: Lo haré, pero primero dame un beso --se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente--

La rubia volvía con las copas, no se dio cuenta de que Jess estaba ahí hasta estar casi al lado, y lo que vio le dolió, pero tenía que aguantar, cuando Jess y Astrid se separaron...

A: Melanie... ya conoces a Jess --estaba avergonzada y no pudo ni mirarla a la cara--

J: Escucha Melanie antes de que digas nada, me disculpo por lo de la otra noche, espero que no haya rencores ¿Amigas? --extendió su mano esperando a la rubia--

"¿Amigas?, si no fuera por Astrid ya le habría dicho unas cuantas cosas."Dejó las copas en la mesa y...

M: Claro, no hay problema --estrechó su mano con la de ella-- si me disculpan debo irme, me ha surgido un asunto --no iba a quedar ahí de sujeta velas--

A: ¿En serio? --se puso de pie ignorando de nuevo a Jess-- pensé que celebraríamos --tenía un nudo en la garganta y apenas podía hablar--

M: Si... yo... --no quería mirarla, su voz sonaba muy insegura-- de veras lo siento, espero que lo pasen bien --cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la salida, no quería estar ni un minuto mas ahí--

Astrid se moría por seguirla pero con Jess ahí no era posible, se sentó de nuevo y Jess empezó a hablar de cosas que no venían al caso.

Melanie fue directa a casa, no sabía si estaba triste, enfadada, celosa o que, pero no tenia ánimos para nada, ver a Astrid con Jess le había dolido mas de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Salía del ascensor cuando se encontró a alguien parada frente a su puerta...

M: ¿Lucy? --preguntó confundida--

L: ¿Quién mas? --la chica rió y fue directa a darle un abrazo a su amiga-- vaya si que has cambiado, estás estupenda.

M: Gracias, lo mismo digo --sonrió-- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

L: Digamos que viaje de negocios, de paso aproveché para venir a verte, espero que no te moleste.

M: Que va, todo lo contrario, es mas, ahora me vienes de maravilla...

L: Reconozco ese tono tuyo y comienza a darme miedo --riendo entraron las dos en la casa, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, Melanie y Lucy eran amigas de la infancia--

Aun en el bar Astrid intentaba pasarla bien en compañía de Jess, finalmente había llegado la hora de hacer su trabajo y por primera vez en la vida no lo disfrutó, no podía dejar de pensar en Melanie.

En casa de Melanie...

L: Así que te has pillado bien... --Lucy estaba tumbada en un sofá, la rubia estaba en el otro--

M: No lo se, no se que me pasa, pero me muero de ganas de verla, de abrazarla de...

L: ¿Besarla?

M: ¡No lo se!, nunca he estado con otra mujer...

L: Siempre hay una primera vez --rió-- yo ya estuve con una.

M: ¿En serio? --la miró sorprendida--

L: Si y no estuvo nada mal, tengo que reconocerlo, pero tu tienes otro problema, tu trabajo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

M: No lo se Lucy, yo... quiero ascender, he esperado muchos años por ese ascenso, pero no quiero hacerle daño... --estaba triste--

L: ¿Crees que podrías tener algo con ella?

M: No lo creo... ella es... muy liberal, no se ata a nadie, no creo que pudiera atarse conmigo...

L: Eso hay que verlo... --con una sonrisa juguetona se acercó a su amiga, algo iba a planear.

La noche seguía su curso y para sorpresa de muchas Astrid y Jess se habían ido antes de lo normal, ambas estaban en casa de Jess pero...

J: ¿Te ocurre algo? --preguntó para luego besarla y quitarle la chaqueta--

A: No... Es solo que estoy un poco cansada.

J: ¿Si? Lo siento amor --le acarició el cuello-- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir ésta noche?

A: Claro, gracias --no sonaba muy convencida pero dormir con Jess era mejor que llegar a casa y discutir con sus padres--

undefined

Disclaimer:Los Personajes de Xena, Gabrielle, pertenecen a Renaissanse Pictures, la historia y el resto de los personajes fueron creados por nosotros. Prohibido el uso parcial o total de esta historia sin el debido permiso de la autora. Si usted es menor de 18 años o si el subtexto no es de su agrado, por su salud mental no continué.

Nota:Este Fanfic fue realizado con mucho esfuerzo por The Sorceress y Eugenia, así que todas las críticas son bienvenidas , , esperamos que escriban pues para nosotras es muy importante saber sus opiniones.

CONOCIENDO A ASTRID CALLAS

Autoras: Eugenia The Sorceress

La noche siguiente Melanie y Lucy ya habían puesto en marcha su plan, la rubia no estaba muy convencida pero se dejó arrastrar por su amiga, estaban en el bar, mientras esperaban que la morena llegara ambas estaban bailando en la pista, entre risas y bromas.

Justo a las 10:00 apareció Astrid, saludó a todas como de costumbre y al acercarse a su mesa acostumbrada vio a Melanie en la pista y lo peor, no estaba sola sino muy bien acompañada, la sonrisa de la ojiazul desapareció en ese momento pero trató de disimular, así que tomó asiento y esperó a ver que pasaba.

Ambas chicas seguían bailando...

L: ¿No me digas que tu amorcito es la chica que acaba de entrar?

M: ¿Alta y morena? --estaba de espaldas--

L: La misma.

M: Si, es ella, ¿Está con alguien?

L: No, está sola en una mesa, que tal si vas a saludarla y luego me reúno contigo --dijo sonriente--

M: Espe... --Lucy ya se había ido para la barra, Melanie se giró y vio a Astrid, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, dudó un instante antes de acercarse a la mesa-- hola --la saludó con una sonrisa--

A: Hola --sonrió también, sino había nadie entre ellas era muy fácil hacerlo--

M: Oye... quería disculparme por lo de ayer, me surgió algo importante... --realmente lo sentía--

A: No hay problema... --si lo había pero no iba a decirlo...-- ¿Te sientas? --la invitó--

M: Claro, gracias... --estaba muy nerviosa, no tenía muy clara la idea de Lucy-- Bueno y... ¿Qué tal con Jess? --¿Por qué le había preguntado eso?, ¿Era masoca?--

A: ¿Jess? Eh, pues nada, todo normal, ya sabes las clásicas disculpas ¿Y tú que cuentas?

M: La verdad que no mucho, he estado un poco liada con el trabajo --en ese momento llegó Lucy, que rodeó a la rubia por detrás y la besó en la mejilla--

L: Aquí esta tu copa cariño --dijo sonriente. Lucy era rubia de ojos azules, tenía un cuerpazo nunca pasaba desapercibida ante los hombres y esta noche, ante las mujeres--

M: Gracias --sonrió-- Astrid, te presento a Lucy, es una buena amiga.

L: Por el momento... --le guiñó un ojo a la rubia-- Encantada Astrid --extendió su mano--

A: Mucho gusto Lucy --la vida le había enseñado a fingir bastante bien y ésta noche hizo uso de la habilidad-- ¿Por qué no se sientan? Tengo bastante tiempo antes de empezar a trabajar --fingía tan bien--

L: Claro, ésta mujer me ha tenido bailando un buen rato --miraba cariñosamente a Melanie--

M: No exageres... --rió nerviosa--

L: No lo hago, la verdad es que estoy deseando verte bailar de nuevo... --puso su mano en el muslo de la rubia y comenzó acariciarlo--

A: No eres la única que lo desea --rió y bebió del vodka que tenía--

Melanie se puso roja como un tomate,¿Que estaba pasando?, cogió su copa y casi se la bebió de un trago.

L: Tranquila amor, sino esta noche no me rindes... --se acercó hasta ella para morderle el lóbulo--

M: Lucy... --advirtió la rubia-- ¿Qué tal tus clases? --miró a la morena--

A: Ni siquiera las he empezado Melanie, será hasta dentro de un mes --comentó fastidiada-- lo malo es que tendré que vivir en el campus.

M: Veras que te va a gustar --le sonrió--

L: Si, la universidad tiene muchos... puntos... ¿Verdad cariño? --sonreía pícaramente--

M: Si... si los tiene...

A: ¿Si? ¿Cuáles? --miró directo hacia Lucy, sino fuera porque Melanie estaba ahí ya la hubiera golpeado--

L: Eres demasiado pequeña para entenderlo --sonrió-- cuando estés allí, lo sabrás --miró a la rubia y pegó sus labios al oído de Melanie-- hay cosas que no se olvidan... --Melanie no pudo evitar sonreír, le hacía cosquillas--

A: ¿Pequeña? --ese comentario si le había caído mal, se sintió humillada, justo en ese instante Jess ingresaba al lugar así que...-- Disculpen ¿Me permiten? Voy por mi novia --¿Novia? ¿A que hora Jess pasó de amiga con derechos a novia? ¿Eran esos los celos?--

¿Novia?, ¿Desde cuándo?, Melanie vio como la morena se alejaba...

M: Te has pasado --regañó a Lucy--

L: Créeme, esta furiosa y eso es porque tiene celos.

M: ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?, tiene novia.

L: Soy psicóloga, ¿Recuerdas? y se perfectamente como provocarla.

M: Deja de provocarla, terminara odiándome --dijo triste--

L: No te preocupes, de seguro ahora vendrá dispuesta a dar guerra con su novia, aguanta.

M: Me quiero ir... --sus ojos se clavaron en Astrid que saludaba cariñosamente a su... a su... novia--

La morena ni siquiera dio oportunidad a Jess de saludar, fue directo hacia ella y la besó acaloradamente, para muchas fue sorprendente siempre que veían a Astrid besar a alguien lo era, pero habían algunas otras que no comprendían, entre ellas la misma Jess...

J: ¿Tengo cáncer? --preguntó sonriente al separarse--

A: No lo sé --le sonrió-- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?

J: Es raro que me beses así... últimamente.

A: Te dije que había estado cansada.

J: Claro...

A: ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la mesa? Tengo un par de amigas ahí.

J: Vamos --le sonrió--

La ojiazul tomó de la mano a Jess y caminó de regreso a la mesa, ambas se sentaron y...

A: Jess ella es Lucy, Lucy ella es Jess --miró a la rubia-- a Melanie ya la conoces.

M: Hola...

L: Encantada Jess --dijo sonriente-- que novia mas guapa tienes.

J: No solo es guapa, también es muy, muy buena --le guiñó un ojo--

L: No lo decía por ella, sino por ti... --la miró descaradamente, Melanie no cabía en su asombro--

A: Te advierto que soy celosa --comentó sonriente mientras sacaba un cigarrillo--

L: No tienes de que preocuparte, yo tengo todo lo que necesito... --cogió desprevenida a Melanie le giró la cara y la besó apasionadamente-- Mmm... Esto es un manjar... --la rubia aun estaba acalorada--

A: Alguien aquí necesita una habitación --sonrió, no estaba dispuesta a quebrarse--

L: Lo bueno se hace esperar... --sonrió--

A: Eso dicen --miró a Jess y le sonrió coqueta--

L: Bueno chicas, es el momento de bailar, espero que no te moleste Astrid --cogió de la mano a Jess y la arrastró con ella a la pista--

A: ¿Eh? --cuando reaccionó ya Lucy había arrastrado a Jess, así que solo sonrió--

Melanie sabía que eso era una señal de parte de su amiga y una oportunidad...

M: ¿Quieres bailar? --preguntó algo dudosa--

A: Claro --le sonrió pero con cierta indiferencia, volvía a tratarla como a una chica cualquiera--

Melanie se dio cuenta de eso y le causó cierto dolor, fueron hasta la pista de baile, la música era movida pero de repente paró y empezó algo mucho mas lento de lo usual, era la primera vez que oía una canción lenta en ese bar, miró a la tornamesa y vio como Lucy se alejaba de ahí y le guiñaba un ojo, la rubia estaba por ir a golpearla, se quedó parada delante de Astrid, no sabía muy bien que hacer...

A: Si prefieres ir a sentarte lo entenderé, de todos modos tengo que intervenir antes de que esto se ponga mas aburrido --se refería a que ya era hora de empezar con su trabajo--

M: No, por mi esta bien, pero si te incomoda... --a pesar de que todas bailaban alrededor de ellas para Melanie solo estaba ella--

A: Podemos bailar un rato --se acercó a ella pero respetando los espacios, no sabía porque pero esto no se parecía en nada a lo de la otra noche, hoy solo había tensión--

Melanie sintió el espacio entre ellas y lo que ella más deseaba es que no hubiera ningún espacio...

M: No sabía que Jess fuera tu novia, ¿Ya te decidiste por algo serio? --una amarga sonrisa dibujaba sus labios--

A: No es que lo seamos... es solo que no podía presentarla como solo una amiga ¿O si? --estaba confundida--

M: Supongo que... depende de lo que ella signifique para ti... --sus cuerpos se movían despacio...--

A: Ella es muy amable conmigo --era verdad y también era lo único que podía decir--

M: Entiendo... --tenía tantas tentaciones de volver a pegarse a ella y disfrutar de un momento como el de aquella anoche...--

A: Que bueno porque yo no --le sonrió sinceramente--

M: ¿Qué no entiendes? --pregunto confundida--

A: Pues es que tu dijiste que entendías --sonrió divertida, estaba claro que la cercanía de Melanie la hacía perder el hilo de la conversación--

Melanie se rió, la conversación estaba resultando extraña, inconscientemente se acercó un poco mas a ella...

M: Nunca había escuchado una canción de este estilo aquí...

A: Ni yo, tal vez alguien la pidió --le sonreía a la vez que la estrechaba delicadamente contra ella-- hoy luces... muy... bella.

M: Tu también... --con una leve sonrisa se acercó despacio y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, aspiró su olor, y una sonrisa mucho mas abierta se dibujaba en sus labios-- ¿Te molesta?

A: ¿El que? --y ahí estaba de nuevo idiotizada por causa de Melanie--

M: Que... esté así...

A: No, no me molesta ¿Por qué lo preguntas? --sus manos jugueteaban con la tela de los jeans de la rubia--

M: Supongo que porque... te noto distante y no quiero incomodarte... --abrió los ojos-- y mas ahora que... tienes novia...

A: ¿Distante yo? Para nada, sobre la novia... solo quería hacerla feliz y compensarla por el mal rato que le hice pasar --de nuevo la miraba a los ojos y se sentía enferma--

M: Seguro que es muy feliz... --sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella--

A: No lo sé, eso depende de ella no de mi... --pensaba en besarla-- Mel... --acercó su rostro al de la rubia--

Melanie comenzó a cerrar sus ojos cuando una voz conocida interrumpió...

L: ¡Cambio de parejas! --gritó alegre Lucy, a disgusto la rubia se separó de Astrid y para su sorpresa le tocó bailar en este caso con Jess-- Tu morena conmigo --le sonrió--

A: Relájate --le dijo sonriéndole aunque por dentro la maldecía-- eres bastante alocada Lucy.

L: No te lo puedo negar --sonrió-- tu tampoco te quedas atrás.

A: ¿Yo? ¿En qué te basas para decírmelo? --rió-- apenas y nos conocemos.

L: Melanie me ha hablado de ti --miró a la rubia y a Jess que bailaban-- no se llevan muy bien... ¿No?

A: Espero que haya hablado bien de mi, sobre ellas... hubo un mal entendido.

L: No te preocupes, mi querida Melanie siempre habla bien de sus amigos --miró a la morena un instante-- ¿Dónde se conocieron?

A: Aquí, ella apareció de repente y yo trabajo aquí --le sonrió--

L: Estoy segura de que eres una gran conquistadora, me he fijado que las chicas de aquí suspiran por ti --sonreía--

A: ¿Yo? No, nada de eso, ellas me conquistan a mí, la verdad es que a veces me siento rara.

L: Y... ¿Qué hay de Melanie?, ¿También te ha conquistado?

A: ¿Melanie? Ella es diferente, muy diferente a todas las que he conocido, es... muy amable.

Lucy se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle...

L: Créeme... jamás conocerás a alguien como ella...

A: Eso lo se --sonrió--

L: Será mejor que volvamos a la mesa, creo que el ambiente no es muy bueno... --dijo mirando a Melanie y a Jess que parecían querer matarse con la mirada--

A: Tienes mucha razón --caminó detrás de Lucy hacia la mesa--

L: ¿Se ha muerto alguien? --preguntó sonriente--

M: Todavía no... --mirando fijamente a Jess--

A: Vaya, si que saben divertirse --comentó irónica-- escuchen debo empezar con mi trabajo --le sonrió a Jess-- ¿Me esperaras?

J: Claro --respondió guiñándole un ojo--

A: Por favor chicas, no abandonen a Jess --mirando a Melanie y luego a Lucy-- prometo que volveré.

Astrid corrió hacia la tornamesa, las luces cambiaron y de pronto empezaron a moverse al ritmo que la ojiazul marcaba con su música, siempre que hacía su trabajo Astrid entraba en calor, se quitó la chaqueta dejando a la vista de todos un sostén que parecía un trozo de la bandera americana, sonreía ampliamente mientras las chicas del bar bailaban, de repente una joven rubia que parecía no tener mas de diecinueve años subió al lugar donde se hallaba la tornamesa de Astrid, la hizo voltear el rostro y la besó apasionadamente, Astrid respondió gustosa estrechando la cintura de la chica, se besaron durante largo rato hasta que la chica tocó descaradamente el trasero de la dj, la morena se apartó sonriente y continuó con sus mezclas musicales.

Melanie y Jess ardían en furia, Lucy se quedó boquiabierta para después mirar a su compañera, pudo ver la expresión de su cara, no era otra sino la de disgusto y la de Jess era una mezcla de todo...

M: Me largo de aquí --levantándose de la mesa para irse--

L: Te sigo- --fue tras ella--

J: Yo si que me voy --una a una fueron hacía la salida del bar, Melanie que iba en cabeza casi atropellaba a la gente--

Astrid se fijó en cada movimiento de Melanie, sonrió para sus adentros, esos no eran mas que los amargos y crueles celos, Jess ya no le interesaba estaba decidida a terminar con ella en la primera oportunidad.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella noche, Lucy ya se había ido, ella y Melanie habían estado hablando mucho sobre lo ocurrido, pero nada le quitaba la confusión a la rubia. No había sabido nada de Astrid y lo cierto es que quería verla, trató de convencerse de que ella no era nada suyo y tenía que comprenderla, así que decidió que esa noche iría al bar.

La noche llegó encontrándose a una ansiosa Astrid, la morena platicaba con Rubi sentada en la barra, acababan de abrir el bar y ambas charlaban sobre el rompimiento de la ojiazul, finalmente Jess se había cansado de todo y la había mandado a volar, lo cierto era que para Astrid todo era mas sencillo así, Rubi casi la regañaba y le decía que no era bueno andar de rompecorazones, Astrid se limitaba a sonreír y a responder de vez en cuando.

Melanie acababa de llegar al bar, no había mucha gente así que le fue fácil divisar a la morena, se acercó hasta ella...

M: Buenas noches...

A: Buenas noches --le sonrió-- ¿Qué tal?

M: Bien, ¿Y tu? --se sentó a su lado--

A: Creo que bien --la miró y...-- ¿Pasa algo? --se sentía rara--

M: ¿Crees? --rió-- no, no pasa nada, que yo sepa... --la miraba fijamente--

A: Si creo, es solo que no me gusta asegurar las cosas para no errar... --quiso cambiar la conversación y...-- ¿Y Lucy?

M: Se ha ido, vino por negocios y pasó a visitarme.

A: ¿Oh si? Me pareció algo mucho más que un viaje de negocios --sacó un cigarrillo y tras encenderlo aspiró de él--

M: Pues... a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen --aquella conversación la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa-- ¿Y Jess?--

A: ¿Jess? Supongo que en su casa maldiciéndome --sonrió irónica--

M: ¿Y eso?

A: Terminamos, mejor dicho me botó.

M: Lo siento --mentirosa, pensó para si--

A: Si, bueno... estoy acostumbrada --la miró a los ojos-- además hay otra chica que me gusta.

M: ¿En serio? --otra desilusión, en definitiva esto no le estaba haciendo bien-- ¿La conozco? --miró el ambiente-- si es de aquí seguro que si --rió--

A: Si en serio y si la conoces, la ves a diario --sonrió, eso si que era una idiotez--

Eso le sorprendió...

M: Vaya... --se puso a mirar a cada chica del bar-- ¿Está aquí ahora mismo?

A: Siii --decía sonriente-- está justo frente a mi.

Melanie se giró para ver quien había tras de ella, pero no había nadie, al encarar de nuevo a la morena...

M: Vamos no me tomes el pelo --rió-- ¿Quién es?

Astrid rió como una tonta, le gustaba el juego...

A: Oh vamos, no me hagas decirlo, escucha bien, está frente a mi, es rubia, baila bien y su nombre empieza con M --la miraba como toda una niña traviesa--

El corazón de Melanie se paró durante unos instantes, el aire comenzó a faltarle, sus ojos ni si quiera parpadeaban...

M: ¿Qué?... --su mente aun procesaba la información--

A: Lo que oíste linda --le sonrió para luego abrazarla-- ¿Quieres bailar? --le dijo cerca del oído--

Melanie no pudo articular palabra, estaba entre los brazos de Astrid, solo asintió con la cabeza, sus brazos enseguida rodearon su cintura y su cabeza la apoyaba en su pecho.

A: Vamos --le tomó una mano y la llevó a la pista--

Ambas en el centro de la pista muy abrazadas,¿Por que había otra canción lenta?, ¿Lo hacían a posta?, Melanie estaba muy confundida, sentía miedo, se encontraba muy a gusto pero la declaración de la morena la había pillado por sorpresa, finalmente se decidió...

M: ¿De verdad... te gusto?

A: No, estaba cumpliendo una apuesta --sonriendo del modo mas irónico que encontró-- claro que me gustas ¿Cómo tengo que decirlo para que me entiendas?

La rubia estaba sonrojada, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no estaba muy segura, Astrid se cansaba pronto de las chicas,¿Por que ella iba a ser diferente?

M: Supongo que para un rato... --dijo algo triste--

A: Sinceramente no se que decirte...

M: Tranquila... lo comprendo, no te gustan las cosas serias y no espero ser nada especial --la miraba directamente a los ojos-- yo... estoy muy confundida Astrid...

A: Bien, supongo que debería dejarlo así ¿No? --se separó ligeramente de ella--

M: No se... no se nada... --no quería que se separara de ella...-- Astrid yo... --sus ojos brillaban, era como si quisiera decirle todo lo que la hacia sentir, pero había miedo en ellos-- ¡Lo siento! --se separó de ella y fue hacia la salida, no quería que la viera llorar, fue hasta el coche y condujo hacia su casa.--

Astrid se maldijo, no podía ir detrás de ella, al menos no hasta después de su show, esto le había salido 100% mal y para alguien como ella era fatal.

Melanie se encontraba en casa, no sabía que hacer, estaba muy nerviosa, tenía en mente a Astrid, su informe, no podía declararse a ella sabiendo que después tendría que presentar un artículo que la hundiría, se tiró en su cama, por un instante quería olvidar todo, quería pensar que todo esto no había ocurrido.

Por fin Astrid había terminado su trabajo, apenas tomó su chaqueta salió del bar, no estaba de humor para nada, mientras se dirigía hacia su motocicleta pensaba en Melanie, sabía que quería verla pero¿Qué iba a decirle?, tal vez lo correcto era disculparse, pensó Astrid así que subió a la moto y condujo a casa de la rubia, al llegar tomó el ascensor y frente a ella: Ojos enrojecidos por llorar se abrieron como platos al encontrarse a Astrid en la puerta...

M: Astrid...

A: Si, yo... ehm, vine para disculparme, no debí decirte todo eso.

M: Pasa... --se hizo a un lado--

A: Si gracias --entró pero estaba el triple de confundida que la última vez que hablaron--

Una vez en el salón...

M: Astrid... siento lo de antes, no debí irme así...

A: No te preocupes, probablemente no debí habértelo dicho --estaba nerviosa--

M: No... Es eso... es que yo... estoy hecha un lío... --sus manos le temblaban--

A: Comprendo, escucha está bien si no te gusto, solo porque hice de idiota no quiere decir que tengas que corresponderme, espero que sigamos siendo amigas.

M: ¡Si me gustas! --ups, ya lo había soltado-- o sea... quiero decir... --tapó sus ojos con ambas manos, segundos después se resignó-- me encantas Astrid... --mirándola fijamente a los ojos--

A: Eso es bueno porque tu a mi me enloqueces --sonrió ampliamente--

M: Entonces... ¿Por qué dejaste que aquella chica te besara? --no comprendía del todo a la morena--

A: Esa chica no es importante, ni siquiera la conozco, además ella me besó.

M: No te vi disgustada...

A: Bueno, cuesta rechazar el beso de una chica atractiva, sobre todo cuando se está celosa.

M: ¿Celosa? --no entendía--

A: Si, celosa y por tu culpa.

Melanie sonrió de medio lado...

M: No lo sabía...

A: Graciosa --le sonrió--

Melanie sonrió feliz...

M: Tonta... --su mano agarró la camisa de la morena, jugaba con sus botones, y sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en ellos--

A: Tonta tu --colocó sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y la atrajo hacia si--

La rubia rió, esta vez sus ojos si miraron a los intensos azules, su mano acarició la mejilla caliente de Astrid y la dejó allí, sus ojos se desviaban hacia sus labios, esos carnosos labios que la estaban haciendo enloquecer...

A: Mel... --susurró rozando sus labios-- si no me besas saltaré por la ventana.

M: Entonces... tendré que besarte, no me gustaría que me rompieras la ventana... --rió para después rozar sus labios levemente, finalmente dejó que sus labios atraparan los de la morena en un suave y lento movimiento...--

Astrid disfrutaba el beso, era tan suave, tan cálido y distinto a todo lo que había probado, aprisionó el labio inferior de la rubia entre los suyos y lo chupaba delicadamente mientras tomaba por el rostro a Melanie solo para intensificar el contacto.

La boca de la rubia se abrió para recibir la cálida lengua de la morena, el beso cada instante era mas intenso y sus cuerpos necesitaban mas, Melanie rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y se apretó contra ella, era tan intenso aquel momento que no podía evitar gemir, Astrid se apartó ligeramente de la rubia y...

A: Me gustas... --le sonrió casi pegada a sus labios-- me gustas mucho.

Melanie sonrió ampliamente, con sus ojos cerrados...

M: Tu a mi también... --acarició su mejilla-- pero tengo un poco de miedo...

A: ¿Miedo? --se sorprendió un poco-- ¿De qué?

M: De que te canses de mí... --estaba siendo sincera-- de que esto solo dure unos días...

A: Mel, esto es diferente, no he sentido jamás lo que tu me haces sentir con solo una sonrisa, se que no tengo mucha credibilidad pero ésta vez quiero ir en serio.

La rubia se abrazó fuertemente a ella, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz...

M: Me encanta que pienses eso... y te creo.

A: Gracias --afianzó el abrazo y se quedó un instante abrazada a ella--

Melanie tiró de la morena hasta el centro del salón, sin soltarla del todo, con una mano encendió la cadena musical, una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar...

M: ¿Me concedes este baile? --preguntó sonriente--

A: Con gusto --rodeó su cintura y comenzó un lento y suave baile--

Melanie no esperó un instante para ponerse en su postura favorita, tenía bien abrazada a la morena, un suspiro se escapó entre sus labios...

M: Es tan... confortable estar así...

A: Si, lo sé --como de costumbre sus dedos trazaban figurillas en la espalda de la rubia--

Ambas siguieron bailando muy lentamente, ya no sonaba ninguna canción, pero parecía no importarles, estaban demasiado a gusto como para parar, el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar, pero parecía que tampoco lo oían, nada era tan importante como ese momento.

La morena empezó a besar la mejilla de Melanie, jugó en la oreja de ella y...

A: Te sonará ridículo --susurró-- pero muero de sed --la besó justo debajo de la oreja--

Con una sonrisa por el comentario de la morena...

M: Perdona, soy una mal educada, ni si quiera te pregunte, ¿Qué quieres tomar? --despacio se separó de ella, pero no soltó sus manos--

A: Lo que sea que tengas --caminó tomada de la mano de Melanie--

Ambas fueron hasta la cocina, la rubia abrió el frigorífico...

M: ¿Cerveza o Coca-Cola? --preguntó--

A: Coca-Cola, nosotras y el alcohol no nos llevamos bien ¿Recuerdas?

Tras una carcajada...

M: ¿Cómo olvidarlo? --pensó un instante-- bueno, bebiendo alcohol --rió a la vez que sacó varios refrescos, le dio uno a la morena--

A: No te dejaré olvidarlo, jamás --le sonrió--

M: Espero que no lo hagas... --le sonrió igual--

Astrid bebió de su refresco pero sin dejar de mirar a Melanie, se puso de pie y la besó de nuevo, no quería dejar de hacerlo.

El beso pilló por sorpresa a Melanie que estaba bebiendo, pero gustosa lo aceptó, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y continuó el beso, lo cierto es que no se lo creía, que Astrid la tuviera así, que fuera real todo aquello que estaba viviendo y sintiendo, despacio se separó...

M: Ahora comprendo por que tienes a las chicas locas... --no podía dejar de mirarla cariñosamente--

A: No se a que te refieres --le acarició la mejilla-- pero si voy decirte que tu me tienes loca a mi.

M: Ojalá te tenga así siempre... --cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia-- podría acostumbrarme a esto...

A: Hazlo porque no me botarás tan fácilmente... --sonrió y...-- debo irme porque si te vuelvo a besar no voy a despegarme de ti hasta mañana y supongo que es muy pronto --dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida--

Aquella actitud si que sorprendió a la rubia, ya daba por hecho que se quedaría con ella, no pudo sino sonreír, la siguió hasta la puerta, allí la cogió de la mano y la miró fijamente...

M: Te veo mañana... --se acercó a ella y la dio un suave beso en los labios--

A: Espero que así sea, descansa --le guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar--

La rubia cerró la puerta después de verla marcharse, se quedó apoyada en ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, aun sentía el calor de los labios de Astrid. La morena lucía la más grande, bella y estúpida de las sonrisas, estaba alegre, estaba segura que Melanie era algo distinto a todo lo que había vivido.

Melanie estaba en la cama cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa varias veces, perezosa se levantó, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose la más grata de sus sorpresas...

M: A esto también podría acostumbrarme --rió--

A: No temas hacerlo --la agarró por el cuello y la atrajo hasta sus labios--

La rubia sintió estremecer su cuerpo con el contacto, sin dejar de besarla tiró de la morena hacia dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta, despacio se separó...

M: Buenos días a ti también --sonriente susurró en sus labios--

A: Muy buenos para serte sincera --respondió a la vez que sus ojos recorrían la apenas cubierta figura de la rubia-- linda pijama.

M: Sabia que vendrías... --bromeó-- ¿Desayunaste?

A: No, no lo he hecho y no me molestaría hacerlo en la cama --recorrió en una caricia desde el hombro hasta la mano derecha de la rubia--

Melanie no pudo evitar reír, cogió de la mano a Astrid y la llevó hasta su habitación, despacio la acercó hasta la cama y besó sus labios suavemente, para después susurrarle...

M: No te muevas de aquí y ponte cómoda... --sonrió antes de ir hacia la puerta--

Astrid rió, Melanie había tomado en forma demasiado literal su comentario, finalmente hizo lo que la rubia le dijo, no había nada que perder. Diez minutos después la rubia entraba en la habitación con una bandeja, la colocó en el centro de la cama, ella se puso al otro lado...

M: ¿Lista para desayunar? --rió--

A: Esta no era exactamente mi idea --sonreía--

M: ¿En serio?... --le dio a morder una tostada, un poco de mermelada quedó en la comisura de su boca, y Melanie no la iba a dejar ahí por mucho tiempo, delicadamente dejó que su lengua la acariciara para ser seguida de sus labios...-- creí que si... --sus labios y su lengua seguían jugando--

A: Me estás matando Mel --dejaba a la rubia jugar--

Sus labios fueron hasta su oído, lo llenó de besos...

M: Nunca antes alguien se había vuelto tan tentativo para mi... --era verdad, nunca antes le había pasado esto, no sabía que le pasaba, pero necesitaba sentir a Astrid a cada instante--

A: No se que decirte... --se acercó a ella y le dio un apasionado beso sabor a fresa--

Melanie respondió al beso con la misma pasión, sus bocas se abrían y cerraban una y otra vez, si no paraba pronto iba a perder el control por completo.

De no haber sido por la bandeja que estaba en medio Astrid no se hubiera detenido, necesitaba a Melanie y pronto, se apartó ligeramente y...

A: Mel... ahm --recuperaba el aliento-- ¿Te gustaría venir a... mi casa? --se mordía el labio inferior esperando la respuesta--

Que la morena la invitara a su casa era un gran paso, la idea le encantó...

M: Claro, me encantaría --le sonrió feliz--

A: Te advierto que no están mis padres --sonrió maliciosa-- pero inocentemente te invito a nadar.

La rubia rió, en verdad Astrid le encantaba...

M: Me encanta nadar...

A: Que bueno porque seguramente a mi me encantara verte --continuaba sonriendo--

M: Y a mi verte a ti... --acarició su mejilla levemente--

A: Genial --cerró los ojos ante la caricia y...-- cuando quieras podemos irnos.

M: Voy a prepararme, mientras desayuna --se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño--

A: Bien... --se quedó en la cama y solo esperó a la rubia, no tenía mucha hambre--

Minutos mas tarde la rubia estaba lista, cogió todas sus cosas y fue a buscar a la morena, ambas salieron cogidas de la mano y fueron hacia la casa de Astrid.

Al llegar la ojiazul cruzó todo el jardín y parte de la casa acompañada por Melanie, cuando finalmente llegaron a la piscina...

A: Es toda tuya.

Melanie se quedó sorprendida por lo grande que era, el agua azul cristalina...

M: ¿Te bañaras conmigo no? --preguntó sonriente--

A: ¿Quieres que me bañe contigo? --sonrió--

M: Claro --cogió su mano-- sola no lo haré.

A: Bien, ¿Quieres cambiarte o lo harás desnuda?

M: Llevo el bañador debajo... --no iba a darle el gusto tan pronto-- tal vez la que quiera bañarse desnuda seas tu --se pegó mas a ella--

A: No soy tan fácil --la besó y...-- iré a cambiarme, mientras siéntete como en casa.

Melanie vio marchar a Astrid, ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa, llevaba un bikini de color negro, era muy sugerente, se quedó en una de las tumbonas a esperar a la morena.

Astrid tardó solo un par de minutos en colocarse un diminuto bikini en tono rojizo, dejó su cabello suelto y volvió a la piscina, al llegar vio a la rubia descansando en una de las tumbonas así que se acercó por detrás y colocándose por encima de ella se acercó hasta sus labios dándole un beso en sentidos opuestos.

Las manos de la rubia se pusieron a ambos lados de la cara de Astrid, desde luego con ella estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas, al separarse...

M: ¿Lista para el baño?

A: No, primero quiero ver que tu entres al agua --sonreía de un modo sensual--

M: Tu primero --se levantó y le rodeó la cintura conduciéndola hasta el borde, Melanie tuvo que admitir que el cuerpo de Astrid era lo mas magnifico que hubiera visto en su vida--

A: Eres tan difícil --sonriente para después meterse al agua--

Una vez se tiró la rubia fue detrás, buceando hasta ella, se puso a su misma altura...

M: El agua está estupenda --sonreía ampliamente-- pero tu mojada estas mucho mejor --le guiñó un ojo--

A: Eso de estar mojada puede mal interpretarse --dijo riendo--

M: Solo para los mal pensados --rió y le echó agua en la cara-- esto te enfriará.

A: ¿Crees que con eso basta? --reía a la vez que le echaba agua en el rostro a la rubia--

M: ¿Crees que no? --se alejó un poco de ella para tener mas espacio y echarle mas agua-- te ayudaré --siguió echándole agua mientras reía--

A: Basta --decía riendo mientras se cubría con las manos--

Melanie dejó de echarle agua, estaba riendo, se quedó mirando a la morena, se veía preciosa.

A: Me has enfriado --le dijo sonriendo a la vez que se sentaba en el borde--

Melanie se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado...

M: Hacía tiempo que no nadaba... --decía mientras se recolocaba su pelo corto--

A: Yo tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo acompañada.

Melanie sonriente se apoyó en ella, estaba feliz de estar ahí con la morena, la miró unos instantes, con uno de sus dedos apartó un mechón mojado de su cara.

A: ¿Qué? --sonriente mientras se dejaba tocar por la ojiverde--

M: Nada, solo que... --seguía mirándola mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cara-- tengo miedo de despertar de este sueño...

A: Mel esto no es un sueño, soy real y también lo que siento por ti --tocó la mano de la rubia que vagaba por su cara y la besó--

M: Me alegra oírte decir eso... --pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca de Astrid y la atrajo hacia si para darle un suave beso, con una lentitud de lo mas enloquecedora--

Astrid colocó una de sus manos sobre la ahora desnuda cintura de la rubia, seguía el mismo ritmo que Melanie, no planeaba presionarla.

Entre besos y caricias pasaron el día, comieron, se bañaron de nuevo, jugaron, bailaron, disfrutaban al 100% de la otra, ya era de noche cuando ambas se encontraban acurrucadas en el sofá del salón, estaban viendo una película, Melanie estaba entre los brazos de Astrid. La ojiazul perdió la noción del tiempo, con Melanie a su lado era lo último que le importaba, de pronto recordó algo y empezó a reír.

La risa de la morena le llamo la atención...

M: ¿De qué te ríes? --preguntó sonriente, era contagiosa--

A: De las maldiciones que me estará echando Rubi --dijo con burla-- me pidió que llegara apenas abrieran el bar.

M: Seguramente no sea la única que te ande buscando... --rió--

A: Las demás no me importan, ¿No me crees? --dijo mirándola a los ojos--

M: Si te creo... --se acurrucó mas en ella si era posible-- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos en mi casa?

A: Si, la recuerdo ¿Por qué?

M: ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que aquello que te comenté sobre el amor, solo podía decirlo alguien que ya lo hubiera vivido?, pues te lo digo ahora... eso es lo que tu me haces sentir...

A: Tu me haces sentir mas que eso --sonrió cálidamente y delineó sus labios con el índice-- me haces creer en cosas que pensaba inexistentes, me haces querer mas cada día, desear despertar cada mañana solo para verte sonreír, me haces vibrar con una sola caricia...

Melanie se acercó a ella y la besó muy apasionadamente, la besó una y otra vez, realmente le encantaba la morena, despacio se separó y...

M: Creo que... es hora de que me vaya --acariciaba su rostro--

A: Aun no --rogó-- un beso mas --dijo sonriente--

Sonriente...

M: Debo irme... --besó su frente dejando sus labios allí mas de lo necesario--

A: Ok, no intentaré detenerte --a pesar de todo sonreía-- cuídate, espero verte pronto.

M: Mañana te llamaré, ¿Quieres? --se levantó y cogió sus cosas--

A: Claro, llámame a cualquier hora --se puso de pie para acompañarla hasta la puerta--

M: Gracias por lo de hoy, me lo he pasado de maravilla --sus ojos sonreían--

A: No me agradezcas, la pasé genial contigo --se acercó y le robó un beso--

M: Buenas noches... --no soltó su mano hasta que la distancia entre ellas la obligó--

A: Descansa... --la vio partir--

Melanie partió hacia casa con una hermosa sonrisa, lo cierto es que deseaba estar con la morena, pero esto de ir despacio tenía su punto, lo bueno se hacia esperar y cada día la deseaba mas.

Astrid estaba encantada con esta nueva faceta de novia romántica, así que subió a la habitación y se puso a mezclar algunas canciones en la computadora, mañana seguro tendría que disculparse con Rubi y lo mejor sería llevar material nuevo.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió lenta para la rubia, estaba deseando ver a Astrid. Se encontraba en la oficina de su jefa, sabía de lo que iban hablar, el informe estaba en sus manos, listo para entregar, aunque aun estaba dudando,¿Realmente podría hacerle tanto daño?, sabía que corría el riesgo de perderla, en ese instante llegó su jefa...

J: Si, si, llego tarde --entró la mujer sentándose en su asiento--

M: No importa...

J: ¿Cómo? --dijo sorprendida-- creí que ya me ibas a colgar --rió-- ¿Y me tienes ya el informe?

M: Bueno... si... pero no estoy muy segura de...

J: ¿Qué?, no, necesito ese informe ya y lo sabes muy bien.

M: Lo se pero... creo que esto no es lo que estas buscando.

J: Quiero una noticia bomba y tu siempre me las das, ahora no juegues --le quitó el informe de la mano y comenzó a leer--

M: ¡Oye déjame que lo piense! --le gritó, pero ella seguía leyendo--

J: Esto es increíble, cuando digo que eres la mejor es por que es cierto --dijo satisfecha--

M: Devuélvemelo, es mío y aun no se que haré.

J: Te lo diré, vamos a dar a leer al mundo algo nuevo, ¿Acaso no quieres ese ascenso?, esta es tu oportunidad Melanie, no puedes desaprovecharla, porque si lo haces... no me dejaras otra opción...

Melanie se quedó clavada en su asiento, en su decisión estaba ser una mujer feliz junto con la persona que quería o ser la mujer solitaria de siempre pero con el que siempre había sido su sueño, ser la mejor periodista.

Astrid llegaba al bar, había llegado fuera de tiempo porque necesitaba mostrar la nueva música y configurar las luces, de igual modo charlaría con Rubi sobre su nuevo horario pues dentro de pocos días tendría que volver a la universidad.

Al anochecer Melanie fue al bar, la expresión de su cara no era la de siempre, se veía, triste, buscaba a Astrid, cosa que no le costó mucho, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de llorar, pero gracias a la oscuridad del lugar no se apreciaba, algo dudosa se acercó a la morena...

M: Hola...

A: Hola --le acarició el rostro y besó su mejilla-- ¿Qué tal?

M: ... Bien... --trataba de sonreír-- ¿Y tu?--

A: Extrañándote, ¿Te pasa algo? --la miraba a los ojos y notaba algo distinto--

M: No... Solo algo cansada del trabajo... --cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas-- también te he extrañado...

A: ¿Si? No se nota --rió-- no hay un beso ni nada --bromeaba--

Melanie desvió la vista, estaba por llorar de nuevo, pero trató de controlarse, se pegó a la morena abrazándola por la cintura...

M: Por favor... abrázame --casi rogó en un susurro--

A: Te abrazo con gusto cariño, pero dime ¿Qué pasa? --la abrazó cariñosamente--

M: Nada, solo necesitaba abrazarte... estar cerca de ti... --cerró sus ojos y se apretó todo lo que pudo a ella--

A: ¿En serio? Puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Me tienes confianza, no?

M: Si, pero no pasa nada, te extrañé mucho... eso es todo --se separó lo suficiente para besarla tiernamente--

A: ¿Quieres salir? Tengo tiempo y si no quieres estar aquí podemos ir a cualquier otro lado.

M: Si, me gustaría estar a solas contigo --le sonrió--

A: Vamos entonces, llévame a donde quieras --bromeó--

Melanie tiró de la mano de la morena hacia fuera, una vez salieron fueron a un pequeño parque, no había nadie y se sentaron en la hierva, Melanie se sentó entre las piernas de Astrid, apoyándose en ella...

M: Esto esta mucho mejor...

A: Tengo mejores ideas --rió y empezó a besarle el cuello--

M: Tú siempre tienes mejores ideas... --rió y giró su cuello para besarla, sabía que esta podía ser la última vez y quería disfrutar al máximo de la morena--

Esos besos cada día le sabían mejor, Astrid se daba cuenta que a cada instante lo que sentía por Melanie crecía, se apartó ligeramente y...

A: ¿Ya vas a decirme qué te pasa?

Melanie sabía que sería la primera vez que se lo diría, pero también podría ser la última, la miró directamente a los ojos, su expresión era seria...

M: Quererte es lo que me pasa... te quiero Astrid...

A: ¿Es tan malo quererme? --sonreía a la vez que le besaba el rostro--

M: Es lo mejor que me ha pasado... --sonreía, su mano acariciaba su cara, quería contemplarla tanto como pudiera--

A: Seguro hay algo mejor.

M: No, te lo puedo asegurar --pasó su mano por detrás de su nuca y la acercó para besarla profundamente--

Astrid la besaba intensamente, le gustaban los labios de la rubia así que suavemente los mordía. Melanie hacía lo mismo, no quería dejar de besarla, giró un poco el cuerpo para poder abrazarla, para facilitarse los besos la morena recostó a Melanie sobre el pasto y ella colocó encima, continuaba besándola y aun no quería detenerse.

Melanie enredó sus dedos en su oscuro pelo, apretando mas el contacto, gemidos escapaban de sus labios que eran ahogados en la boca de Astrid, la ojiazul se apartó de los labios de la rubia y empezó a besar su cuello, aunque lo intentaba no podía detenerse.

Melanie dejó que los besos de Astrid viajaran por su cuello, cerró sus ojos, sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Astrid se apartó, no sabía bien que le pasaba besó una vez mas a la rubia y...

A: Lo siento, no puedo continuar --se rió, se sentía estúpida--

M: Normal, en mitad de un parque no es el lugar idóneo --rió--

A: Exactamente, si hubieras sido cualquier otra lo haría pero quiero que contigo sea distinto.

M: Me alegro de significar tanto para ti... --la miraba llena de amor--

A: Debo regresar --dijo sonriente--

Ambas volvieron al bar tomadas de la mano, Melanie se quedó en una mesa mirando a Astrid mientras hacia su trabajo, aquella noche estaba disfrutando más de su música y de ella que ninguna otra.

Al finalizar su trabajo Astrid se dirigió hacia la mesa donde la esperaba la rubia, tomó asiento y...

A: ¿Qué tomas? --preguntó sonriendo--

M: Un martini --le ofreció sonriente--

A: Vaya, me sorprendes --agarró la copa que le ofrecía la rubia y bebió de ella-- ¿Quieres la aceituna? --la sostenía entre sus dedos y sonreía ampliamente--

M: Ofreciéndomela así... --se acercó a ella y la cogio con sus labios, pero no sin rozar los de la morena--

Astrid sonrió ante la leve caricia de Melanie...

A: Te gusta picarme.

M: Me gusta besarte.

A: ¿Si? Pues no me besas lo suficiente.

M: Tu a mi tampoco --levantó ambas cejas--

A: ¿Ah si? --se acercaba lentamente a ella-- luego sales huyendo --rozó sus labios al hablar--

M: Huyo hacia tus labios... --sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella--

La morena aceptó el beso gustosa, dejaba a la rubia rondar el interior de su boca y disfrutaba del contacto, sus labios no dejaban de seguir a los de Melanie y empezaba a perder el alma en ellos.

Tras besarse varias veces decidieron irse ya, les apetecía estar mas tranquilas, la morena iba a acompañar a Melanie a casa, durante el camino bromeaban y tenían muestras de cariño muy afectuosas.

Al llegar a casa de Melanie Astrid intentó despedirse pero los labios de la rubia no se lo permitieron, caminaron unidas en un beso hasta llegar al sofá y dejarse caer, Melanie estaba sobre la morena, se besaban pausadamente...

A: Me estas... --beso-- mal acostumbrando --beso--

M: ¿Yo? --beso-- tengo los labios tan hinchados que ni los siento --rió y besó más profundamente--

A: Ay si... la victima --sonriendo pegada a los labios de Mel--

Melanie comenzó a besar su rostro muy lentamente...

M: Es tan fácil acostumbrarse a ti... --seguía besándola--

A: Lo mismo digo --se incorporó y empezó a besar su cuello--

Melanie tenia los ojos cerrados, lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, su conciencia se lo estaba haciendo pagar, un llanto rompió el silencio de la habitación...

M: Lo siento...

A: Esta bien --la abrazó-- ¿Qué pasa? --le acariciaba la espalda suavemente tratando de que la rubia dejara de llorar--

M: Lo siento... solo... --lloraba-- necesito tiempo... no me preguntes mas por favor...

A: Bien, no preguntaré mas --afianzó el abrazo-- tal vez sea mejor que me vaya a casa.

M: Quédate conmigo esta noche... --se abrazó mas fuerte, no quería dejarla ir--

A: Ok, me quedaré --besó su mejilla--

Melanie se tranquilizó en sus brazos, poco después se quedó dormida, pero no aflojó su agarre ni un milímetro.

Astrid continuaba las suaves caricias hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida debajo de la rubia.

Los dos cuerpos abrazados seguían de la misma postura al amanecer, despacio ojos verdes se abrieron, encontrando el rostro de Astrid, sonriente despacio se acercó y tocó sus labios. La ojiazul suspiró perezosamente al sentir la suave caricia de Melanie, abrió despacio los ojos y sonrió...

A: Buenos días --dijo para luego bostezar--

M: Buenos días... --sonreía-- gracias por quedarte.

A: Ni lo digas, lo disfruté --sonrió-- solo que me duele todo --rió--

M: Lo siento... --comenzó apartarse de ella-- no me había dado cuenta.

A: Olvídalo --la agarró por los brazos y la atrajo hacia si-- no estaba pidiendo que te movieras.

M: ¿No quieres desayunar?

A: Mmm, está bien, quiero un beso de fresa.

Sonriente la rubia la besó suavemente, después se levantó...

M: No tardaré --fue hacia la cocina--

A: Aquí esperaré.

Cuando finalmente la rubia se levantó, Astrid empezó a estirarse como un gato que recién se despertaba, le dolía un poco el cuello pero había valido la pena, estaba por dirigirse a la cocina cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, atendió la llamada y...

A: ¿Qué pasa?... no exageres, si, voy para allá --colgó y fue a la cocina-- Mel... voy a tener que irme, llamó mi madre y está mas alterada de lo común, ¿Te veo mas tarde?

Melanie no pudo decir mucho, se temía lo peor, solo se acercó a ella y la besó profundamente.

A: Tomaré eso como un si --dijo sonriente y salió de la casa--

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse dio paso al llanto desconsolador de Melanie, tapando su cara con ambas manos...

M: Lo siento... lo siento tanto...

Astrid condujo velozmente, metía la motocicleta en los espacios mas pequeños, deseaba llegar, su madre estaba alterada a mil y algo le daba mala espina, al llegar a casa, caminó hasta el salón donde su madre le esperaba con cara de pocos amigos...

A: Bien, aquí estoy ¿Qué ocurre?

La mujer tomó una revista entre las manos y se la tiró a la ojiazul al rostro...

Ma: Tú eres lo que ocurre Astrid.

Astrid tomó la revista y vio la portada, el nombre del artículo tenía que ver mucho con ella, buscó la pagina y leyó. Cuando terminó de leer...

A: Esto es... --se rascó el rostro-- no se que decirte.

Ma: Eres lo peor, eres una puta lesbiana --la morena no respondía solo cabizbaja escuchaba lo que su madre le decía-- estas jodida y nos jodiste a todos por igual --estaba de pie y caminaba alrededor de la chica--

A: Lo voy a arreglar.

Ma: ¿Cómo? ¿Comprarás todas las malditas revistas del país?

A: No madre, no compraré ni una maldita revista, hablaré con la hija de puta que escribió esto, haré que lo retire y va a retractarse públicamente.

Ma: No se en que mundo vives querida, ésta chica, Melanie Cartright es la peor y mas cruel de las reporteras, todas sus notas causan conmoción.

A: Le daré dinero.

Ma: Arréglalo, si no quieres perder algo mas que tu herencia.

A: Lo haré madre.

Ma: Si, lo harás y luego me dirás quien es la putita que te está besando.

Era medio día cuando Melanie llegaba a la oficina y se encontraba con su jefa...

J: Excelente Melanie, se están vendiendo miles de ejemplares --la rubia no decía nada-- ven conmigo --la rubia siguió a su jefa hasta la planta de arriba, la llevó hasta un despacho, que estaba vacío-- Aquí tienes tu merecido ascenso Melanie, puedes instalarte cuando quieras.

Melanie sentía ganas de vomitar, había conseguido un maldito puesto a cambio de echar a perder la vida de la persona que amaba.

Astrid había tomado un baño, vistió ropa limpia y salió en busca de la famosa reportera, llegó a las instalaciones de la revista y habló con una recepcionista, ésta la envió a la oficina de Cartright sin imaginarse lo que iba a pasar, la ojiazul ingresó a la oficina y llamó...

A: ¿Melanie Cartright?

Melanie estaba de espaldas, al reconocer la voz de Astrid se quedó muda, tapó su boca con una de sus manos mientras lágrimas caían mojando toda su mejilla, despacio se fue girando para encontrarse con aquella mujer, que instantes antes había estado besando...

A: Tu... --sonrió amargamente y sin ocultar el desprecio que ahora le tenía-- señorita Melanie Cartright, que estúpida fui, todo el maldito tiempo estuviste jugando.

M: Te equivocas... --la miró fijamente, dolida por lo que veía en el rostro de Astrid-- solo fue al principio...

A: Si claro, eres tan sincera que voy a creerte.

M: Se que es difícil... --limpió sus lagrimas-- tenía que hacer un reportaje, me hablaron de aquel bar de lesbianas, fui por curiosidad, allí solo se hablaba de ti... --trataba de no temblar-- comencé a estudiarte y pensé que serías lo que necesitaba, pero a medida que pasaba tiempo contigo... --lágrimas caían de nuevo-- me iba enamorando poco a poco de ti... no iba a presentarlo pero... no tuve opción...

A: ¡Claro! ¿Cómo fui tan desconsiderada? No tenías opción --la aventó la revista a la cara-- escúchame bien, lo que te pasa me importa un bledo --realmente estaba enfadada-- si no te retractas voy a despedazarte legalmente, no me importa lo que pusiste de mi, me importa que mas del 50% de los nombres que ahí mencionas son de mujeres que serán afectadas por causa tuya, así que si te queda algo de vergüenza retráctate públicamente a menos de que desees ir a la corte con tu hermana contra todo mi cuerpo de abogados --dio la vuelta para salir pero antes-- ah si, hemos terminado.

Melanie fue tras ella, la agarró del brazo haciéndola parar...

M: Astrid por favor... --sabía que todo estaba perdido pero...-- déjame hablar contigo.

Astrid volteó, se apartó del agarre y le dio una bofetada...

A: Déjalo... --le dijo casi con odio-- y no se te ocurra aparecerte por el bar, porque recibirás mas que esto.

Era la primera vez que alguien le daba una bofetada, su mejilla estaba enrojecida, su mano estaba sobre la mejilla golpeada, pero eso no era lo que le había dolido, si no quien se la había dado...

La ojiazul salió del lugar, no sabía que hacer, no tenía ningún lugar donde estar, pensó en la única amiga que tenía y llamó a Rubi que estaba limpiando el bar y se dirigió hacia allá.

Después de aquello, Melanie no supo mas de Astrid, su arrepentimiento por lo sucedido le dio la decisión para infiltrar un reportaje de ella en el que desmentía todo lo dicho sobre Astrid, redactó un informe afirmando que solo habían sido mentiras que ella misma había inventado, que la chica y las personas nombradas no tenían nada que ver, que solo quería ascender en su puesto de trabajo y por último que su codicia la cegó, aunque no era del todo cierto, era lo único que podía hacer por Astrid.

La morena finalmente se mudó, pudo pagar un departamento modesto y continuó trabajando en el bar, Rubi continuó apoyándola y las chicas del bar olvidaron lo sucedido, aunque Astrid seguía siendo la rompecorazones del bar algo había cambiado en ella, entre ratos lucía muy triste y aunque estuviese acompañada parecía ausente, su trabajo había mejorado, ahora entre la universidad y la música le quitaban todo el tiempo.

Melanie se encontraba en paro, después del artículo que desmentía el asunto la habían despedido, todos esos años trabajando allí se habían ido a la mierda en un momento, pero ahora se sentía algo mejor, aunque no había un solo día en el que no pensara en Astrid, en si algún día podría perdonarla, seguramente no, pero jamás la olvidaría.

Esta noche Astrid bailaba con Cinthya, llevaban un par de días saliendo y se entendían muy bien, al menos se la pasaban bromeando, Cinthya tenía veinte años y se había tropezado con ella al salir de la universidad, era una chica muy atractiva y ambas habían decidido intentarlo.

Cinthya llevó a la ojiazul a su departamento, iban a intercambiar algunas fotografías, mientras Cinthya buscaba, Astrid se encontró una revista y empezó a hojearla, por casualidad y para su sorpresa se encontró con un artículo de Melanie, por pura curiosidad lo leyó y descubrió que después de todo la rubia se había retractado, se sintió un poco aliviada, al menos sus amigas dejarían de tener problemas, ahora lamentaba aquella bofetada pero no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto seguir con su vida.

Había pasado un mes, Melanie aun no había encontrado trabajo, si algo tenía claro es que ya no podría ser periodista, nadie querría contratarla, así que tendría que buscar un trabajo común y corriente. La rubia sabía que aun tenía algo que hacer, era el último paso a dar y estaba decidida.

El tiempo continuó su recorrido y ésta noche Melanie se encontraba delante del bar, muchos recuerdos venían a su mente, pero todos tenían que ver con la misma persona, sin pensarlo mas se adentró en el bar, notó que muchas miradas se quedaban fijas en ella, cuchicheos por todos lados, aunque por la música no llegaba a escucharlos, sin querer sus ojos buscaban a Astrid, y finalmente la vio en la barra muy bien acompañada, rápidamente se dirigió donde la mesa del Dj, ahí le pidió un favor el cual le concedió, la música dejo de sonar...

Dj: Muy bien chicas, aquí tenemos a esta hermosa mujer que quiere decirles unas palabras.

Astrid se extrañó y como las demás volteó a ver...

Melanie decidida comenzó hablar...

M: Se que muchas de ustedes se estarán preguntando que hago aquí... --agarró el micrófono con fuerza-- desde hace tiempo les debía una disculpa a todas, se que es difícil de entender pero realmente siento lo que pasó, se que ni si quiera merezco que me escuchen, pero esto es lo único que podía hacer... --se negaba a mirar donde se encontraba Astrid-- Llegué aquí con un solo objetivo, conseguir un reportaje, hice mucho daño a una persona... la cual es muy importante para mi y aunque ahora ella no quiere saber nada de mi el que yo este aquí hoy, en parte es por ella, porque le debo una disculpa y se la doy de todo corazón... ojalá un día puedan perdonarme... --sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza-- gracias por escucharme y... una vez mas lo siento.

Dándole las gracias al dj se bajó de allí y fue hacia la salida, sin mirar a nadie, solo miraba a la puerta, por la cual saldría y que no volvería a cruzar nunca más.

Astrid se paró enfrente de ella, enseguida el resto de las chicas fingieron no verlas aunque todas miraban, la ojiazul miró directo a los ojos de Melanie, le importó muy poco lo que Cinthya pudiera pensar y...

A: Gracias... leí lo último que escribiste y acepto las disculpas --extendió su mano en señal de amistad--

Melanie sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, volver a tocarla, sentir la calidez de su mano era algo para lo que no estaba preparada, no podía, solo la miró y sonrió amargamente...

M: Gracias... --dijo con un hilo de voz antes de pasar por su lado y salir del bar--

Astrid se quedó ahí parada, clavada al piso y con la mano extendida, miró a Cinthya y ésta le sonrió dándole a entender que comprendía, Rubi le gritó algo que en ese momento no entendió pero supuso que la animaba a seguir a Melanie, salió corriendo y la alcanzó antes de que subiera al auto...

A: ¡Mel! --la llamó y se acercó a ella-- es en serio, ya lo olvidé.

La rubia se giró para verla...

M: Te lo agradezco Astrid... pero yo... no puedo --su voz se quebraba a cada palabra--

A: ¿No puedes qué? --y la hizo subir la mirada--

M: Olvidar... te --la miró directamente a los ojos que tanto había extrañado--

A: Tampoco puedo olvidarte --acercó su rostro al de la rubia y la besó delicadamente en los labios--

Un llanto escapó de los labios de la rubia, cuanto había deseado volver a tocar esos labios, casi estaba paralizada, se moría por abrazarla y decirle mil cosas, pero no podía, despacio se separó de ella...

M: No me lo merezco, te hice mucho daño... --susurró-- y... creo que ahora estas muy bien acompañada, no lo estropees por alguien como yo.

A: Creo en las segundas oportunidades, pero si crees que no debería dejar a Cinthya tal vez tengas razón --dijo en tono triste--

M: Astrid... --cogió su mano-- no puedo decidir por ti, piensa las cosas y en lo que realmente te hace feliz... yo se muy bien lo que me hace feliz, pero también se que no me lo merezco... --con una última caricia la soltó y se metió en su coche, para después arrancar e irse--

La morena solo vio a Melanie marcharse, no sabía que mas hacer.

Pasaron dos semanas desde su último encuentro, Melanie había estado tentada a ir al bar, pero no debía... consiguió un trabajo en una biblioteca, sabía que esto sería temporal, pero por el momento le venía bien para seguir viviendo, aunque se pasaba los días enteros allí no lograba sacar a Astrid de su cabeza, deseaba verla, tocarla, sentir sus labios de nuevo, pero estaba segura de que estaría con aquella mujer, ¿Hizo mal en desaprovechar su último encuentro?, de todos modos, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Esas mismas dos semanas Astrid las pasó redactando un informe previo a su examen parcial y mezclando música para su trabajo, Cinthya finalmente le había dejado, no le agradaba tener que compartirla con la universidad y la música, la morena no le dio importancia al asunto y decidió seguir con su vida, hoy iba hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba un libro pero no esperaba recibir una grata sorpresa.

Melanie se encontraba en su mesa, mirando unas hojas de pedidos, el ruido de las campanas al abrirse la puerta era muy familiar ya, ni si quiera miró a quien entraba, solo saludó...

M: Buenos días.

A: Buenos días --respondió indiferente y se acercó al mostrador, no había prestado atención a la bibliotecaria-- disculpe, necesito saber en que estante se encuentra este libro --colocó sus apuntes en el mostrador--

Melanie levantó la vista, sus ojos no la estaban engañando...

M: Astrid... --se quedó paralizada--

A: Melanie... ¿Qué haces aquí? --preguntó sorprendida--

M: Trabajo aquí... como era normal me echaron del otro trabajo y nadie quiere periodistas como yo, así que... esto es lo único que puedo hacer...

A: Lo lamento... si puedo hacer algo dímelo... --estaba apenada--

M: No te preocupes, es lo mínimo que me podía pasar... --sonrió levemente, miró el nombre del libro que la morena necesitaba-- déjame buscártelo --fue hasta una de las estanterías y se subió en una escalera muy alta--

Astrid subió la mirada y sonrió, aun tenía un cuerpo genial...

A: Tómate tu tiempo --sonreía con la mirada hacia arriba--

Melanie sabía por que se lo decía, con un ligero movimiento hizo que un libro cayera en dirección a ella, pasándole por al lado...

M: Ups --la miró sonriente-- lo siento, soy una manazas.

A: Lo hiciste a propósito.

M: ¿Por quién me tomas? --finalmente encontró el libro que buscaba, despacio comenzó a bajar-- aquí tienes --se lo ofreció--

A: Gracias --sonrió-- había estado buscando este libro.

M: ¿Te va bien en la universidad?

A: Lo normal, días buenos días malos ¿Y a ti cómo te va por aquí?

M: Supongo que bien... no me puedo quejar, hasta que encuentre algo mejor...

A: Seguro que pronto encontrarás algo de tu agrado --le sonrió y...-- ¿Puedo decirte algo?

M: Dime --dijo curiosa--

A: Lamento haber echado a perder tu vida...

Melanie se sorprendió por el comentario...

M: No tienes que lamentarlo, yo eché a perder la tuya, tengo lo que me merezco por estúpida...

A: Lo que creo es que ambas actuamos mal, hice infeliz a muchas mujeres y nunca le di importancia y tu querías lograr tu ascenso a como diera lugar.

M: Bueno... era lo que quería hasta que te conocí --le sonrió--

A: El error fue... involucrarnos, es decir hubiera sido mejor para ti no conocerme.

M: Me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero no de haberte conocido... --sus ojos brillaban con intensidad--

A: Lamento habérmelo tomado tan a pecho, sobre todo porque todo era verdad.

M: Creo que... no tiene sentido que sigamos lamentándonos... ¿Te gustaría empezar de nuevo? --deseaba que así fuera--

A: Me encantaría hacerlo --le sonrió--

Las sonrisas de ambas daban comienzo a algo nuevo.

Habían pasado dos meses, su relación de amistad cada día iba mejor, Melanie por su parte se dio cuenta de que Astrid era la persona con la que querría estar siempre, era muy difícil estar a su lado y no poder besarla pero por el momento era mejor así.

Astrid disfrutaba de su amistad con Melanie aunque deseaba algo mas sabía que era preciso ir con calma, cada vez que la miraba deseaba abrazarla, besarla pero no podía hacerlo.

La morena levantaba algunas cosas que había dejado tiradas durante la semana, lo hacía porque Melanie llegaría a ayudarle con una tarea y quería darle una buena impresión.

Minutos después la rubia ya estaba esperando en la puerta, no era la primera vez que la ayudaba pero lo cierto es que la encantaba... la puerta fue abierta...

M: Ya esta aquí tu maestra --dijo sonriente--

A: Excelente --le sonrió-- pasa --se hizo a un lado y dejó a la rubia ingresar-- odio hacer los reportes.

M: Verás que no es tan complicado como parece --entró y fue hasta la habitación de Astrid, donde estudiaban siempre--

A: Sinceramente me pregunto ¿Por qué demonios volví a la escuela? Bien podría seguir solo como Dj --caminó detrás de la rubia--

M: ¿Para aprovechar mas tu inteligencia? --le sonrió-- veras que no te vas a arrepentir --dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas--

A: Espero no arrepentirme, de todos modos me moriré de hambre --estaba divertida con la plática--

La rubia rió a carcajada...

M: Anda perezosa, siéntate y empecemos.

A: Si abuela, en seguida voy --se sentó a un lado--

Llevaban mas de hora y media con los reportes, finalmente terminaron con ello...

M: ¿No es tan difícil verdad? --apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, estaba feliz por haber podido contemplar a la morena todo el tiempo, se veía preciosa cuando se concentraba--

A: No, solo es horrible --le sonrió-- gracias Mel de no ser por ti tendría que pagar porque alguien me hiciera la tarea, eres la mejor --besó su mejilla--

La volvía loca que hiciera eso y últimamente lo hacia muy a menudo...

M: Me alegro de poder ayudarte --colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de la morena--

A: Haces mas que ayudarme linda, me haces feliz --le dio un beso en la otra mejilla y palmeó la mano de la rubia que estaba sobre su rodilla--

¿Las amigas se abrazan no?, pensaba Melanie, además, no sería la primera vez que se abrazaban en ese tiempo así que...

M: Tu también me haces feliz Astrid... --se levantó de su silla y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos dándole un abrazo--

Astrid se quedó inmóvil, lo primero que pensó fue en besarla pero tenía miedo de echar a perder lo hasta ahora logrado. Melanie se separó de ella sonriente...

M: Bueno, tengo que irme --cogió sus cosas--

A: Que te vaya bien --se puso de pie y la miraba, tener que despedirse le daba cierta tristeza-- de nuevo gracias Mel.

La rubia le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia la puerta...

M: Te veo luego.

A: Si... --caminó detrás de ella sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla que controló haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad--

El trayecto a la puerta se hizo mas corto de lo que Melanie deseaba, sin querer pensarlo mucho al llegar se giró y besó la mejilla de la morena...

M: Adiós --sonreía--

A: Adiós... --cerró los ojos por el leve beso y...-- Mel --intentó detenerla--

M: ¿Si? --se giró para mirarla--

A: Luces hermosa hoy... --sonrió y bajó la mirada--

Melanie se sonrojó por el comentario...

M: Gracias... tu luces hermosa siempre... --la miraba fijamente, como deseaba besarla pero no quería estropear todo esto--

A: Cuídate --se mordía el labio inferior reprimiendo las ganas de besarla-- y llama pronto --sonrió--

M: Antes de lo que crees... --sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios, aquel gesto era insoportable--

Astrid se acercaba despacio a los labios de la ojiverde, Melanie también acortaba la distancia, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, sus labios casi se rozaban cuando escucharon una puerta abrirse, el vecino de al lado salía, bruscamente ambas se separaron...

M: Ehm... bueno, te llamaré --una última sonrisa y se metió en el ascensor--

A: Si, hasta luego --maldijo mentalmente a su vecino--

Media hora después, Melanie llegaba a su casa, vio que tenía un mensaje en el contestador, era de Rubi, cogió el teléfono y la llamó...

M: ¿Rubi?, soy yo, vi una llamada tuya.

R: Si nena, era para decirte que dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Astrid.

M: ¿En serio? --sonrío--

R: Si, vamos a hacerle una fiesta, será de antifaces, ¿Vendrás?

M: No me lo perdería por nada, pero hazme un favor, no le digas nada a ella, quiero darle una sorpresa.

R: Confía en mi, seré una tumba y tu un gran regalo --ambas rieron por el comentario, Melanie estaba feliz, otra excusa mas para verla--

Luego de dos días el cumpleaños número veintitres de la morena había llegado, Astrid acostumbraba a pasar sus cumpleaños a solas y en ésta ocasión tampoco le dio importancia, salía de la universidad y traía la mochila al hombro, caminaba cabizbaja, no se podía creer que en ésta ocasión ni siquiera hubiera recibido una llamada. Al llegar a casa brindó por si misma con una cerveza frente al espejo y luego se puso a trabajar en su música, ésta noche llevaría material nuevo al bar.

Melanie pensó mucho en que regalarle a la morena, no lo tenía muy claro hasta que pasó por delante de un escaparate y vio algo que a la morena seguro le gustaría, no dudó un instante y lo compró.

Astrid salía de casa, se dirigía al bar, por suerte aun tenía su motocicleta, subió a ella y condujo velozmente como de costumbre, al llegar al bar se encontró con que aun estaba cerrado, le pareció extraño y llamó a Rubi por teléfono...

A: Ey, ya estoy en el bar ¿Es que hoy no vendrás? --preguntó molesta--

R: Iré, solo espera un rato mas por favor --cortó la llamada--

Rubi estaba dentro del bar y esperaba a que los últimos detalles estuvieran listos, por su parte Astrid pensaba que el día no podía empeorar, caminaba de lado a lado de manera desesperada. Cuando la ojiazul estaba por perder la calma Rubi salió del bar, le sonrió y la abrazó...

R: Vamos linda, no tienes que enojarte por esperar unos minutos --Astrid no respondió y entró al bar acompañada de Rubi--

Justo cuando la morena entraba las luces del lugar se encendían y todos gritaban ¡¡Sorpresa!! Astrid sonrió pero le costaba trabajo reconocer a las personas, todos llevaban antifaces, miró a Rubi y...

R: Aquí tienes el tuyo --le dio su antifaz--

A: Gracias --le sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó--

La música estaba a todo volumen y algunos amigos universitarios de la ojiazul venían a felicitarla, aunque se sentía contenta aun le hacía falta algo.

Melanie acababa de entrar al bar, llevaba un antifaz mas grande de lo normal, solo dejaba a la vista sus labios, de inmediato buscó a la morena que estaba hablando con unos compañeros de la universidad, no llevaba puesto el antifaz, lo tenía en la mano, sonriente se acercó hasta a ella, cogió el antifaz que tenía en la manos y delicadamente se lo colocó a la morena. Astrid la miró sorprendida pero ya que no perdía la coquetería...

A: Gracias --sonrió y sus compañeros la dejaron a solas para que aprovechara la ocasión--

No la había reconocido, Melanie extendió su mano dándole a entender a la morena que la invitaba a bailar...

A: Ok... --sonreía, no tenía ni la menor idea de quien se trataba pero aceptó el juego, seguramente era alguna de las chicas del bar gastándole una broma--

La rubia se puso detrás de ella y acarició sus hombros muy lentamente, sus manos bajaban por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, despacio la giró quedando enfrente de ella, su dedo pulgar pasó por su labio inferior, Astrid estaba idiotizada, simplemente dejaba a la chica del antifaz hacer y deshacer.

Astrid sonreía y seguía el juego, sabía que en algún momento la chica del antifaz tendría que presentarse, de todos modos no había ningún inconveniente en bailar con una "amiga".

La rubia se iba arriesgar, con una de sus manos acarició su nuca y despacio la atrajo hacia si con la intención de besarla, en ese preciso momento la morena opuso resistencia, se apartó de la chica y...

A: No puedo, lo siento --separándose por completo-- no eres tu es solo que hay alguien mas --sonrió sintiéndose idiota-- alguien que ni siquiera me felicitó --dio la vuelta para alejarse de la chica--

Melanie no pudo evitar sonreír, fue tras la morena y la agarró haciéndola girar, se quitó el antifaz dejándose ver, muy sonriente la cogió de la cara con ambas manos y le dio un suave beso...

M: Muchas felicidades... --le susurró en los labios--

A: Gracias --le devolvió el gesto con un beso intenso y desesperado--

Melanie le correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, vivir esos meses con ella sin poder besarla había sido la mayor de las torturas.

La morena le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, no planeaba liberarla en al menos los próximos diez minutos, sus labios continuaban unidos a los de Melanie y su lengua viajaba dentro de la boca de la rubia.

Parecía que ambas estuvieran de acuerdo en recuperar el tiempo perdido, porque ninguna soltaba a la otra, rato después Melanie se separó para coger aire...

M: ¿De veras pensaste que no te felicitaría? --reía--

A: Ya no sabía que pensar, no he tenido cumpleaños felices desde que tenía seis años --le sonreía--

M: Pues si tú quieres y me dejas... me encantaría hacerte todos los cumpleaños felices de nuestras vidas... --¿Le estaba proponiendo salir?, si, lo estaba haciendo, era lo que más deseaba y por fin lo había hecho--

A: Acepto con una sola condición --sonreía ampliamente--

M: ¿Cuál? --dijo curiosa--

A: Que me des todos los regalos atrasados. ¿Qué dices?

M: Entonces no... --se separó de ella--

A: Bien, entonces será mejor que vaya por allá --señaló hacia la barra y dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia allá--

Melanie rió por el juego, enseguida se puso delante de la morena y...

M: Lo aceptó con una condición.

A: Dímela... --la miraba directo a los ojos--

M: Que celebremos juntas el cumpleaños número cien --dijo como niña buena--

A: Suena difícil pero acepto el reto --le sonrió--

Melanie sonrió y fue directa a los labios de la morena, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Astrid pasó la fiesta entre cálidos besos, apenas y se tomó el tiempo de saludar a cada uno de los invitados, cuando la fiesta terminaba y eran ellas con Rubi las últimas que quedaban...

A: Probablemente sea mejor que nos vayamos --comentó mientras bailaba con la rubia--

M: Si, ya es tarde... --estaba pegada a ella-- ¿Te gustó tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

A: Me encantó --le dio un rápido beso en los labios y...-- deja que me despida de Rubi.

Astrid caminó hacia donde estaba Rubi terminando de guardar las últimas copas, entonces...

A: Gracias por todo --la abrazó-- eres una excelente amiga.

R: No agradezcas linda, lo hice con gusto, sigue con tu feliz cumpleaños --y levantó ambas cejas mirando a Melanie--

A: Nos vemos mañana --besó su mejilla--

R: Espero que así sea --le guiñó un ojo--

Melanie también se despidió de Rubi, tomó la mano de Astrid y fueron hacia la casa de la rubia.

M: Tengo algo para ti pero... no te lo puedo dar por la promesa que hicimos --sonrió divertida--

A: Eso es trampa, tienes que darme mi regalo ahora --sonreía--

M: ¿Segura?, romperé mi promesa.

A: Muy segura --estaba divertida y seguía con la mirada cada movimiento de la rubia--

Melanie fue a por el regalo, estaba dentro de una caja alargada, volvió al salón y se la ofreció a la morena...

M: Espero que te guste... --sonreía--

A: Gracias --tomó la caja y la abrió del mismo modo que lo haría una niña de seis años, al mirar lo que estaba dentro de la caja-- wow es estupenda --sonrió levantando la chaqueta que la rubia le había comprado--

M: Me alegro de que te guste --sonreía-- póntela, a ver si te queda bien.

La morena asintió y se colocó la chaqueta...

A: Es exacta a mi medida --miraba la chaqueta sobre ella--

M: Eso parece... --se acercó a ella y tirando de su nueva cazadora la atrajo hacia si y la besó profundamente-- te ves muy sexy.

A: Tu eres hermosa --volvió a besarla--

Tras un par de besos mas...

M: Me encantaría seguir con esto pero... deberíamos hablar --sonreía acariciando su mejilla.

A: Ok, dime de quieres hablar --dijo para después besar su cuello--

M: Astrid... --cerró su ojos-- sabes que así no puedo...

A: Si puedes, inténtalo --seguía besando y acariciando--

M: Dios... no, no puedo... --se apartó de ella como pudo-- mejor hablemos a distancia --rió--

A: Bien --acomodó su flequillo, cruzó las piernas y puso atención-- dime de que se trata.

M: De todo... --se acercó a ella y cogió su mano-- vamos a empezar una nueva vida... juntas y quiero que todo vaya bien.

A: Entiendo... se que tenemos que hablar de lo ocurrido y empezaré diciendo que no volveré a coquetear con nadie que no seas tu, me portaré bien y dejaré a las chicas en paz.

M: Eso me da a entender... ¿Que te has enamorado de verdad? --preguntó seria, era muy importante para ella--

A: Así es, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

M: No sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo... --besó su mano-- porque yo también lo estoy de ti... y esta vez no quiero perderte.

A: No vas a perderme --la abrazó--

Melanie se aferró fuertemente a ella...

M: No cambiaría estos momentos por nada.

A: Me alegra escucharlo... --acarició su rostro-- lo único que lamento es que perdieras tu trabajo.

M: Y yo que tu perdieras tu herencia... ahora podrías estar en la universidad tranquilamente sin tener que trabajar.

A: Eso no me preocupa, se que mi padre se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho y si no es así es problema de él, no lo necesito...

Melanie acariciaba su abdomen pausadamente...

M: Aunque parezca raro... ahora soy mucho mas feliz, antes solo trabajaba sin parar, no tenía vida, pensaba que era suficiente pero... no fue así... tu me enseñaste lo que es vivir --la miró y sonrió ampliamente--

A: Que casualidad, iba a decirte lo mismo --le sonrió-- supongo que nada en exceso es bueno y que es necesario darse tiempo para enamorarse --la besó delicadamente--

Melanie continuó con el beso, pero esta vez fue ella la que comenzó a besar su cuello.

Astrid en verdad necesitaba esos besos, había estado esperando por ellos demasiado tiempo, su respiración empezaba a agitarse y antes de dejarla continuar la hizo subir el rostro para besarla apasionadamente.

La rubia se sentó sobre ella, comenzó a mordisquear y a succionar su labio inferior, la ojiazul metió las manos por debajo de la blusa de Melanie, empezó acariciando su espalda suavemente y continuaba besándola.

Melanie seguía besándola, estremeciéndose al sentir las cálidas manos de Astrid sobre su piel, dejó que sus labios jugaran con la oreja de la morena.

Astrid se separó ligeramente y habló a la vez que rozaba los labios de la rubia...

A: Debo irme... me has dado el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida pero mañana tengo escuela --susurró--

M: Esta bien --sonriente la besó de nuevo-- me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien --se levanto dejando libre a la morena--

A: Estoy segura que cuando llegue a casa me arrepentiré de esto --sonrió y se puso de pie--

M: Estoy segura de que cuando salgas por esa puerta me arrepentiré --dijo sonriente--

A: Debiste haberme rogado --rió y señalándose a si misma-- me la llevaré puesta --refiriéndose a la chaqueta que le había regalado--

M: No me lo digas dos veces... --agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos-- mañana te llamaré.

A: Ok, esperaré tu llamada --la besó una vez más y salió del apartamento--

Melanie cerró la puerta, y como ya había dicho, se estaba arrepintiendo, por fin habían dado el paso, se sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo, finalmente fue hacia la cama con el deseo de soñar con Astrid.

A la mañana siguiente Astrid despertó muy temprano, se vistió y tras tomar su mochila salió hacia la universidad, tenía que entregar una serie de reportes y prestar atención para los próximos exámenes, esta vez estaba decidida a terminar la carrera. Luego de un largo día escolar la ojiazul se despidió de sus amigos y volvía a casa para avanzar con la tarea, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando el teléfono de casa empezó a sonar, supuso que se trataba de Melanie y corrió para contestar la llamada...

A: ¿Hola?

M: Hola --en su voz se podía notar que estaba sonriendo-- ¿Me extrañaste?

A: Mucho, estuve lamentándome toda la noche --sonreía--

M: No eres la única --sonrió-- ¿Quieres que nos veamos esta noche?, ahora me voy a una entrevista de trabajo.

A: Claro, me encantaría verte ¿Pasarás por aquí después de la entrevista?

M: Claro, cuando salga voy a tu casa --se moría por verla--

A: Ok, te espero con ansias --rió-- estaré fingiendo que hago la tarea mientras llegas.

M: Si no la haces no habrá besos --rió-- así que mas vale que no finjas.

A: Ok, haré la tarea --dijo como niña regañada--

M: Así me gusta --no pudo evitar sonreír-- te veo luego... --dijo dulcemente--

A: Hasta luego, suerte en la entrevista --ambas colgaron--

Melanie se preparó para ir a su entrevista, estaba ansiosa, hacía mucho que no la llamaban para algo de lo suyo, esta era una gran oportunidad.

Mientras tanto la morena se puso a hacer la tarea, leía tranquilamente un libro y tomaba nota de lo que consideraba más importante.

Melanie fue llamada al despacho, donde le haría su entrevista, un hombre de mediana edad, bien trajeado.

D: Siéntese por favor --dijo amable--

M: Gracias --se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía--

D: Bien, conozco su trabajo, creo que es una excelente periodista, a pesar de aquel altercado que sufrió... nunca creí del todo aquella historia...

M: Es... difícil de entender...

D: Estoy seguro de ello, por eso no quiero que me lo cuente, quiero hacer un trato con usted, si acepta el trabajo será suyo.

M: ¿De qué se trata?

D: Si usted me consigue una auténtica entrevista de la chica esa... ¿Astrid, verdad?, si consigue que ella le de una entrevista, con gusto le daré la bienvenida.

M: Me esta pidiendo algo complicado... --no estaba dispuesta a perder de nuevo a Astrid por una maldita entrevista--

D: ¿Qué gracia tendría si fuera fácil? --sonrió-- piénselo, le doy una semana, si lo acepta, espero que la siguiente visita me traiga usted el informe.

Melanie no estaba muy segura, iba a decirle que no, pero prefirió tomar esa semana para pensarlo.

Astrid por su parte había terminado con su lectura así que en lo que llegaba Melanie se daría un baño rápido y vería la televisión.

Un par de horas mas tarde Melanie ya estaba en la puerta de Astrid, esperaba a que la abriera.

A: Bienvenida --tras abrirle la puerta y darle un beso en la mejilla-- pasa.

M: Gracias... --sonriente pasó dentro de la casa, fue directa abrazar a la morena, había echado de menos ese cuerpo, su calor, su olor...--

A: Mmm alguien aquí necesita afecto --rió y la abrazó--

M: Te he echado mucho de menos... --afianzó el abrazo--

A: Y yo a ti cariño --caminaron hasta el sofá y tras sentarse-- ¿Y cómo te fue en la entrevista?

M: Bueno... es algo complicado... --su expresión cambió un poco--

A: ¿Qué tan complicado? Cuéntame... --esperó a que la rubia dijera algo más--

M: Me aceptan con un trato... que tu me des una entrevista auténtica... --¿Se lo tendría que haber dicho?-- me han dado una semana para pensarlo pero... será mejor que busque en otro sitio, no quiero que la historia se repita, no voy a perderte por un maldito trabajo... --apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena--

A: Tranquila --volvió a abrazarla-- esta vez será diferente porque acepto darte la entrevista, solo no publiques los nombres de las demás chicas.

M: No Astrid, no es justo, no quiero crearte problemas de nuevo, además ahora estas en la universidad... podría crearte complicaciones.

A: No vamos a decir nada que mis compañeros no sepan ya, saben que somos pareja, por lógica saben que me gustan las chicas, también saben quien soy, quienes son mis padres y ya perdí la herencia así que no hay nada más que me preocupe.

M: Pero aun así... no me parece justo... --se abrazó a ella-- tu eres lo primero para mi.

A: Y tu lo mas importante para mi, así que no se hable mas del asunto y has la entrevista, igual podemos decir que estamos enamoradas --sonrió--

Melanie rió...

M: Eres increíble... --acarició si mejilla e hizo que su cara bajara para besarla suavemente--

Astrid cerró los ojos y dejó a sus labios sentir los de Melanie, al separarse...

A: Cuando quieras empezamos.

M: Aun hay tiempo... --la miró fijamente-- gracias por todo Astrid...

A: Gracias a ti --la besó--

La semana transcurrió tranquila, Melanie y Astrid estuvieron preparando la entrevista, finalmente la terminaron, Melanie la llevó al trabajo donde había sido aceptada por el gran trabajo y todo se lo debía a Astrid, había recuperado su trabajo, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por la morena. La hora favorita de la ojiazul había llegado, estaba en el bar, hacía su trabajo feliz de la vida y veía a las chicas bailar, ésta noche asistieron muchas parejas y bailaban irónicamente muy románticas con música electrónica, pensó que probablemente no había ningún ritmo para el romanticismo ya que este se lleva en el espíritu, pensó en Melanie, en como le gustaría verla para poder besarla mientras bailaban una cerca de la otra.

En ese instante Melanie apareció en el bar, habían quedado en verse mañana por su exceso de trabajo pero no aguantaba las ganas para verla, estaba casi enfrente de la pista, sonriente saludó a Astrid con la mano. La morena le sonrió e hizo un drástico cambio de ritmo, muchas de las chicas se quedaron quietas observando, sabían que Astrid no cometía esa clase errores así que algo importante era, Melanie se quedó mirando igual que todas las demás,¿Qué iba hacer su amor?, Astrid tomó el micrófono y...

A: La primera vez que te vi, vi el amor y la primera vez que me tocaste sentí amor, después de todo este tiempo tu sigues siendo la única, mi amor...

La música empezó a sonar "You're still the one" se escuchaba en el ambiente, la voz de Shania Twain inundaba los oídos de las chicas y sonrientes empezaron a bailar, Astrid se acercó a Melanie y la abrazó para luego empezar a bailar, Melanie no pudo evitar emocionarse, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, cuando se acercó Astrid la besó profundamente...

M: ¿Sabes? --susurró en sus labios... --creo que me va a faltar mucho tiempo para poder demostrarte cuanto te quiero --volvió a besarla pero esta vez mas dulcemente--

Astrid continuaba besándola a la vez que bailaban, no podía apartarse de la rubia, estaba segura que lo que sentía era amor, uno tan dulce como la miel y cálido como el sol.

Melanie estaba muy abrazada a ella, por fin sabía lo que era la felicidad, por fin conocía el amor, entre besos y caricias siguieron bailando durante largo rato.

La morena se apartó ligeramente de Melanie...

A: Debería volver a mi trabajo --susurró en su oído-- sino Rubi me matará.

M: Vale, si volveré a casa, tengo cosas que hacer --la besó de nuevo-- solo pasé para verte y me diste esta maravillosa sorpresa.

A: Ok, descansa, te veré mañana --le sonrió y besó su mejilla--

M: Tu también, no trabajes mucho --sonriente se alejó de ella y fue hacia la puerta--

Astrid volvió a la tornamesa y recuperó el ritmo normal, continuó haciendo su trabajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Quién habría imaginado que podrían ser tan felices?, el tiempo pasaba, habían sido dos meses de duro trabajo para ambas, pero también dos meses llenos de amor, ambas hicieron horas extras en sus trabajos, querían hacer algo especial y para eso tendrían que ahorrar.

Un sábado por la mañana Astrid descansaba perezosamente sobre el sofá, no daría ni un golpe mas los últimos meses los había pasado estudiando y trabajando y en este día no estaba dispuesta a nada, tenía la música con un volumen normal y mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de relajarse.

Minutos después Melanie entraba en casa de Astrid, la morena le había dado una copia de la llave, igual que ella de la suya, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tirada en el sofá, parecía que no había notado su llegada, despacio se acercó a ella y la besó calidamente en los labios. Al sentir los besos de Melanie sonrió y continuó besando a la rubia.

M: Tengo algo que decirte... --muy sonriente sin poder dejar de rozar sus labios--

A: Dime... --abrió los ojos, le sonrió y prestó atención--

M: Mi hermana me ha dejado una cabaña en Crown Point, ahora esta todo nevado y... me preguntaba... ¿Si te apetecía que fuéramos una semana?

A: Me encanta la idea --sonrió ampliamente-- ¿Cuándo salimos? --no le quitaba la mirada de encima--

M: Mañana mismo --estaba feliz de que a la morena le gustara la idea-- es mas... me he traído mi maleta, para quedarme contigo esta noche y así salimos temprano.

A: Vaya --sonrió picara-- parece que han escuchado mi plegaria en el cielo.

M: Si, la escucharon y a mi me la gritaron, así que aquí me tienes --dijo riendo mientras se acercaba para besarla--

A: Mmm --fue lo único que respondió pues los labios de la rubia atraparon los suyos, se separó y...-- ¿Por qué no nos vamos ahora? Aun es temprano llegaríamos por la noche--sonreía--

M: ¿Sabes?, tienes razón, vamos a preparar tus cosas --tiró de su mano--

A: Bien...

Ambas se pusieron de pie y empezaron a guardar la ropa de la morena en una maleta, cuando finalmente estuvieron listas...

A: Creo que eso es todo lo que llevaré.

M: Pues cuanto antes salgamos, antes llegaremos --sonriente cogió su maleta y fue hacia la salida--

Astrid sonreía, subió al auto y tomó el lugar del copiloto...

A: Cuando te canses de conducir puedo reemplazarte --comentó sonriente--

M: Genial --sonriente pusieron música relajante y emprendieron camino--

Luego de cinco horas de camino llegaron a Crown Point, Astrid estaba ansiosa así que fue la primera en bajar, esperó a que la rubia le diera las llaves y abrió la cajuela para empezar a sacar las maletas, caminó hasta el pórtico y...

A: Creo que nos divertiremos --sonriendo mientras esperaba que Melanie abriera la puerta de la cabaña--

M: Lo vamos a pasar muy bien, podremos hacer muchas cosas... --sonriente le besó en la mejilla, sacó las llaves y abrió la cabaña, se trataba de una pequeña así que era de lo mas acogedora, ambas pasaron dejando las maletas a un lado-- Vaya hay hasta leña, encenderé la chimenea --estaba emocionaba--

Horas mas tarde estaba toda la cabaña lista, la chimenea encendida que enseguida calentó toda la cabaña, Melanie estaba haciendo la cena, mientras lo hacía se daba cuenta de que aquel sitio era muy romántico.

Astrid encontró algunos cd's de Sharon, puso música y fue donde Melanie...

A: ¿Te ayudo en algo?

M: Claro, pon a cocer esos huevos --dijo sonriente--

A: Ok... --se quedó viendo los huevos no sabía muy bien que hacer, la cocina no era lo suyo--

M: ¿Te gusta este sitio?

A: Si, es un lugar romántico --rió--

M: Pienso igual --rió-- me alegro de que estemos aquí.

A: A mi me alegra que me invitaras.

Entre risas siguieron haciendo la cena, cenaron tranquilamente con la luz de las velas, ambas estaban encantadas, aquel ambiente tenía algo especial, después de la cena fueron hacia el sofá que estaba delante de la chimenea, acurrucadas la una en la otra disfrutaban de aquella paz.

A: Podría quedarme aquí para siempre --miraba la madera quemarse--

M: Estoy por llamar a mi hermana y decirle que su cabaña salió ardiendo, que ya no se preocupe por ella --rió-- esto es maravilloso.

A: Si se lo dices causarás que venga a ver lo que ocurre --reía-- ¿De verdad quieres que venga?

M: La diré que no quedan ni las cenizas --no podía dejar de sonreír--

A: Estás loca --rió--

M: Por ti... --la besó delicadamente--

Astrid se apartó ligeramente de los labios de la rubia y...

A: Mel... ¿Esta será tu primera vez con una chica? --preguntó casi en un susurro--

M: Si... es mi primera vez... --sonrió tímida--

A: Vaya... --tragó saliva, el asunto de la primera vez la ponía nerviosa-- tal vez deberíamos esperar... --se sentía estúpida--

M: ¿Me quieres? --sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas suavemente--

A: Si, te quiero y mucho.

M: Entonces no hay por que esperar... porque también te quiero... --la miraba dulcemente...--

A: Ok... --se acercó y la besó de nuevo-- tal vez... deberíamos ir a la habitación --señaló sonriente--

M: Estoy de acuerdo --sonriente se levantó tirando de su mano y conduciéndola hasta la habitación--

Astrid se pegó a ella y empezó a besarla suavemente a la vez que le desabotonaba la camisa. Melanie comenzó a reír...

M: Impaciente --se giró en sus brazos y la besó en la comisura de la boca, mientras caminaban hacia la cama--

A: ¿Yo impaciente? --caminaba detrás de ella-- tu eres muy lenta.

Melanie la giró e hizo que se sentara en la cama, ella estaba de pie entre sus piernas, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y rozó sus labios...

M: Podría ser --la rozó despacio-- mucho mas --rozó de nuevo-- lenta... --su siguiente roce fue mucho mas lento--

A: No podría soportarlo --susurró atrapando sus labios en un intenso beso--

Entre besos y caricias Melanie fue tumbándose sobre Astrid, sus manos viajaban por su cintura, levantándole la camisa y sacándosela por la cabeza.

Una vez estuvo solo en ropa interior Astrid giró dejando debajo a Melanie y la despojó de la ropa que le impedía acariciarla en plenitud.

Melanie hizo lo mismo con la ropa de Astrid, completamente desnudas se entregaban a su amor, la rubia se colocó sobre la ojiazul y se deslizó por su vientre entre besos húmedos, sus manos acariciaban los bien formados muslos de la morena. Las manos de la morena acariciaban los pechos de la rubia mientras que sus labios besaban el cuello de Melanie.

Melanie gemía, movió su cuello para dejarle mas espació a la morena, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquella locura, levantó uno de los muslos de la morena colocándolo sobre su cintura, mientras su mano bajaba por el, Astrid gemía a ojos cerrados, esa persistente caricia de Melanie la hacía perder la cordura, no iba a dejarle toda la diversión así que ella bajó una de sus manos llenando de caricias el camino hasta llegar al centro de la rubia ahí empezó a tocarla rítmicamente mientras ambas perdían el aliento. Fue imposible no gritar de placer en aquel momento, sus caderas se movían contra la mano de la morena, pidiendo mas, bajó sus labios hasta uno de sus pechos y comenzó a succionarlo, mas fuerte a cada movimiento de la morena en su centro...

A: Mel... --gemía--

Ambas se estaban entregando, habían esperado demasiado tiempo para tocarse y ahora que lo hacían no podían evitar entregarse por completo al placer.

La rubia no paraba un instante, su mano fue directa al centro de Astrid, dejó que sus dedos jugaran libremente en él, torturándola igual que ella estaba haciendo, realmente ambas se necesitaban y ahora estaban seguras de que aquello tenia que durar lo máximo posible. Las caderas de la morena se mecían al ritmo de las caricias de Melanie contra su centro, gemía profundamente y buscaba desesperadamente los labios de la rubia.

Se besaban, se mordían, gemían, todo era fruto del placer que ambas daban y sentían, no había cansancio, no había pudor solo las ganas de amarse hasta que el cuerpo aguantara...

M: Dios Astrid... --gemía sabiendo que iba a llegar al clímax--

A: Cariño... --gemía y dejaba que su aliento rozara la mejilla de la ojiverde--

Movimientos desenfrenados, gemidos ahogados y gritos dieron la liberación a ambas, Melanie quedó tendida sobre Astrid, que al igual que ella trataba de recuperar el aire, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, nunca antes experimentó una sensación así...

A: Dios... --habló aun agitada--

M: La virgen... --dijo sonriente--

A: ¿La has visto? --preguntó sonriente a la vez que la miraba de frente--

M: Al mismo tiempo que tú viste a Dios --le devolvió la sonrisa junto con un pequeño beso--

A: Fue bueno ¿No? --le sonreía--

M: Fue increíblemente bueno --río--

A: Que bien, tenía miedo de que saliera ese lado heterosexual tuyo --rió en burla--

M: ¡Oye! --la golpeó en el brazo-- si no te ha gustado solo dilo y no volverá a ocurrir --fingió estar ofendida--

A: No dije que no me gustara, es solo que tenía un poco de duda y no sabía si... si te estaba acariciando bien --sonrió-- eres mi primera hetero.

M: Y tu eres... mi primera todo --rió sonrojada--

A: Genial --le sonrió--

M: Espero y... desearía que para ti fuera yo la última --su mirada era intensa--

A: Eres y serás la única en mi vida --la miró a los ojos--

Melanie se acercó y la besó tiernamente...

M: Te quiero Astrid --susurró en sus labios--

A: También te quiero Mel --la besó de nuevo--

Las dos sabían que la semana que tenían por delante la iban a disfrutar al máximo, tenían muchas cosas por hacer, una de sus favoritas era quedarse en la cama, disfrutando con total plenitud de su amor.

Esa semana pasó rápidamente, la habían pasado tan bien que el tiempo no había tenido ningún valor o sentido, un poco decepcionadas volvieron a la ciudad y ahí les esperaban muchas sorpresas.

De vuelta a la rutina, Melanie comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, ahora estaba segura de que la vida le sonreía, nada podía borrar sus sonrisa, sabía que mas tarde vería a la morena y eso era suficiente para que deseara que el día pasara mas rápido y poder verla de nuevo.

Astrid escuchaba los mensajes del contestador, para su sorpresa encontró uno de su madre, sin esperar mas se dirigió hacia la casa de ella y al llegar fue recibida por sus padres, los tres caminaron al salón y cada uno tomó asiento...

A: Aquí estoy, dijeron que era importante así que díganlo de una vez.

Ma: Astrid querida, sabemos que lo que pasó en los últimos meses no fue culpa tuya, leímos el articulo donde Cartright se retracta y queremos pedirte disculpas.

A: Madre, Melanie se retractó para no causarle problemas a los demás y porque es buena persona, pero todo lo que dijo la primera vez era verdad.

Pa: ¿Estas diciendo que eres... eres...?

A: Si padre soy lesbiana, me gustan las mujeres y salgo con Melanie.

Ma: ¡Eso no puede ser! --se puso de pie y se alteró ligeramente-- tienes que saber que la heredera Callas no puede ser lesbiana.

A: Pues lo siento porque es lo que soy.

Pa: Tenemos que ocultarlo, si la dejas podríamos... --Astrid interrumpió y...--

A: No voy a dejarla, la quiero y además no pienso ocultar lo que soy...

Pa: Perderás tu herencia.

A: Que pena --dijo irónica-- escuchen si esto era todo lo siento, no podemos ser familia entonces, no aceptaré que me limiten o me digan a quien puedo querer y a quien no, me las he arreglado bien hasta ahora así que no van a convencerme.

La morena salió de casa de sus padres sin siquiera despedirse, no quería estar un segundo mas ahí y si el rechazo era lo único que conseguiría ya no le interesaba tenerlos como familia.

Era de noche cuando Melanie escuchó abrirse la puerta de su casa, Astrid ya estaba allí, enseguida fue a recibirla con una sonrisa y un beso...

M: Hola --dijo cariñosamente--

A: Hola --le sonrió pero tenía un triste semblante dibujado en el rostro--

Eso no paso desapercibido para la rubia...

M: Ey... --la cogió de la cara con ambas manos-- ¿Y esa cara? --estaba preocupada--

A: No es nada...

M: Astrid... --la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá donde se sentaron-- ¿Qué ha pasado?

A: Fui a casa de mis padres y tuvimos una especie de discusión.

M: ¿Qué te dijeron? --acariciaba su mano suavemente--

A: En resumen dijeron que la heredera Callas no podía ser lesbiana que te dejara y que teníamos que ocultar mi pecaminosa situación --sonrió--

M: Cariño... --cortó la distancia entre ellas para abrazarla-- lo siento... tal vez no debiste... era tu oportunidad para recuperarla.

A: No iba a dejarte por dinero.

M: Astrid... hay algo que quería preguntarte desde hace tiempo, lo he estado pensando y... --se separó de ella ligeramente para mirarla--

A: Dime... --la miraba extrañada--

M: Bueno... ¿Te gustaría que viviéramos juntas? --esperanzada de que así fuera--

A: Me encantaría pero ¿Estas segura de lo que me pides?

M: Nunca antes había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida --estaba muy sonriente, en sus ojos no había más que amor--

A: Pues si no vas a echarme en al menos seis meses acepto --sonrió--

M: No creas que te libraras de mi, piénsalo bien, porque una vez te tenga... --se acercó a ella y atrapó su labio inferior con los propios-- no te dejare ir.

A: Esa es mi esperanza --la abrazó y dejó a la rubia jugar con sus labios--

Una semana después Astrid se había mudado a casa de la rubia, ninguna podía estar mas feliz, a Melanie le ilusionaban las pequeñas cosas como ver dos cepillos de dientes, compartir su armario con ella, esos pequeños detalles que llenaban sus vidas de felicidad día a día.

Esta mañana habían despertado como de costumbre abrazadas, Astrid salió silenciosamente de la cama y se dio una rápida ducha, estaba colocándose los jeans cuando vio que la rubia empezaba a despertarse, se sentó a su lado en la cama y...

A: Buenos días --besó su mejilla-- será que mejor que salgas de la cama si quieres llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Melanie sonrió perezosa, tiró de la morena haciendo que se tumbara sobre ella...

M: Duermo tan bien que ahora me cuesta madrugar y todo es por tu culpa... --río mientras se acercaba y la besaba--

Astrid correspondió al beso pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se fue separando...

A: Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a la primera clase, sal de una vez.

M: Gruñona --le dio un último beso y se levantó rápido, fue a darse una rápida ducha, una vez salió y se vistió ella y Astrid salieron de casa--

Al salir de casa y antes de separarse...

A: Suerte y pórtate bien --la besó--

Melanie correspondió al beso sonriente...

M: Ve con cuidado, nos vemos en casa --sonrío ampliamente--

Astrid ondeó su mano a manera de despido y subió a su motocicleta con rumbo a la universidad, finalmente luego de tanto había encontrado lo que desesperadamente buscaba sin darse cuenta, una familia que la amara exactamente como era.

Fin


End file.
